Mine, Remake
by madisonhagan1
Summary: The is the remake of my story Mine. Dark knight Joker and how he twisted Dr. Harleen Quinzell's mind into His Harley Quinn. In this the roles are reversed. Joker is obsessed with Harley. Will she learn to love him?
1. I'm Dr Harleen Quinzell

Mine.

It was the Employee Orientation, today was March 3rd.

I walked up to the Arkham Asylum doors, now covered in kudzu, growing out of the

ground. The huge stone building towering over me. I was only 5'7. I wish I was a little

taller.

I went up to the gate and cleared my throat, I pressed the small red button and a voice

from the intercom spoke. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzell."

"I wasn't aware our new doctor was female."

"I am."

"Ok, Let me verify you. hold on." The intercom clicked off.

A few minutes later the gate swung open.

I walked through and waved as I was greeted by the older doctors.

Dr. Joan Leland walked up to me, when she realized I was present.

"Welcome, Doctor Quinzell."

"Thank you, Dr. Leland."

"Please, call me Joan."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, Joan. You can call me Harley."

She led me to my office down the twisted halls of the asylum.

The asylum was huge! There was an Arkham North, West East and South, not to

mention the huge buildings in each section.

An hour later one of the other female doctors walked in.

It was one of the oldest, and more experienced doctors. Dr. Gretchen Whistler.

"Harleen Quinzell?"

"Call me Harley, everyone does." I waved a small hand lazily in her direction.

"I'm surprised you want to intern here at Arkham." Her voice was firm, but shocked.

"I've always had a thing for extreme personalities. You can't deny there's an element of

glamour to these super criminals."

She nodded her head, grey hair set in place.

"I'll warn you right now, these are hardcore psychotics. Most would rather kill you than

speak to you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Doctor." I don't like people questioning me.

"They'll eat you for breakfast. I mean it, one or two of them will enjoy it too. Be careful."

I nodded and she left me to my work, today I had no patients but I had a feeling this was

going to be a very interesting job.

The next day I went to work with a huge smile on my face I knew what I wanted and I

was going to get it.

I finally got to the Arkham Asylum gates and pressed the button to the intercom.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"It's me, Dr. Harleen Quinzell, ready for work."

"Ok. Hold on, Ms. Quinzell."

I didn't go to college all this time to be called Ms. I scrunched up my nose, like a child.

"_Dr_. Quinzell." I corrected.

"Hm? Oh, Yes. Right, Sorry."

"That's alright."

The gates swung open and I walked in, I was in Arkham North, the entrance to the

asylum.

Arkham really was a big place, It would be quite easy to get lost, but I had a map.

When I got to my office, I sighed, and put my stuff down.

Dr. Leland walked in.

"Good morning, Harleen."

"Good morning, Joan. But Joan, call me Harley." I giggled, and she smiled.

She walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, "I have good news."

"Yeah?" I looked up excitedly.

"You have a patient interview today."

Wonder who it is?

"I do! With who?"

"Two-Face."

I was shocked and thanked her for telling me the good news, I worked till it was time for

our first session.

Once It was time for Two-Face's session. I was ready and in the interview room.

I was beginning to get nervous.

The guards dragged Dent in, and pushed him towards the chair.

"Please, Sit down Mr. Dent. It is Mr. Dent I am talking to, right?" I smiled politely.

"Use our real name." He was twitching. and shuffling in his chair.

I nodded.

"Two-Face? If you wish. Please. Sit."

"What do you want with us?"

"I wish to understand you. I have read the reports, seen the tapes and now I want to

hear your side of the story. If you don't mind."

"Heh... We'll see."

"I assume you need to toss your coin in order to decide how or if you will answer my

questions?"

"You ready to find out?" He tossed the coin and caught it.

"Well?"

"Came up bad.-" He grunted. "- Sorry."

"Not a problem." I leaned back against my chair and sighed.

The Guards tried to take Mr. Dent's coin off of him. He struggled as they held him down.

"NO! NO!" He yelled.

"Stop! I don't want you harming my patient. Please give him his coin back." I scowled.

"And if you touch him without my permission, you will regret it."

Two-Face was surprised, at what I said, the Guards did as they were told and gave

Dent's coin back to him, Backing off cautiously.

After the struggle was over, and Dent had his coin back, he turned towards me, in his

chair and smiled.

"We thank you, lady."

"I'm Dr. Quinzell."

He nodded and looked me straight in the eyes.

I smiled back, and officially started the session.

"Good. Lets begin, Now let us hear what fate has in store for you."

He grinned.

I went home feeling a million times smarter then I did a couple of hours ago, Dent

opened up slightly, and behaved the whole session.

I was a very happy doctor, but I wanted more. He seemed too normal to be interesting

to me. I wanted someone more dangerous, but who?

Then it dawned on me, I knew exactly who I wanted.

The Joker.

I talked to Joan about me interviewing the Joker, she was shocked and down right

worried, she told me no right off the bat.

I begged but she didn't listen so I was stuck with Two-Face until I proved myself to her.

It was time for another session with Two-Face, although I was sort of eager to talk to

him, sure, he wasn't the Joker, but he was still a super criminal.

And he had a very interesting mind.

The guards pushed Dent inside the room, he fell to the floor with a hard *Thud!*

"I'll kill you for this." He growled at the guards.

I waved the guards off, and they left after I gave them a warning glare. I looked at Two-

Face, He obviously wasn't in a very good mood.

"So? Look at your coin. Does it want you to tell me about that day in the courtroom? I

would like to hear about it."

He flipped it, it landed right-side up, heads.

He nodded."It was painful." He shuddered slightly.

"Elaborate."

"I was naive. I thought I could make a difference. Falcone was going to go down for

what he had done."

"But he had other plans..."

"Look at my face!" He screamed, He turned away ashamed of his features. I flinched at

his sudden outburst.

"I am. A combination of first, second and third degree burning. It looks painful."

"I'm ugly! A monster!"

"I beg to differ. You are not ugly, not to me."

"Really?" He questioned, a sparkle in his good eye.

"Yes. is that all it took to make you the way you are?"

"What?"

"The burning of your face, the accident. Is that all it took to make you who you are?"

"No."

"Care to tell me what else."

"...No."

He didn't speak the rest of the session, they took him back to the cell and I went back to

work on my files.

The day went by longer then expected, that put a damper on my some-what good

mood.

When I got home. I called my mother and told her about my job. She wasn't as ecstatic

as I was, she was always a worry wart. After I got off the phone and did some chores

around the house I gave into a much needed sleep.

The next day I decided to prod a little further into Two-Face's past. He needs to open up

more.

A guard pushed Two-Face inside, shoving him onto the floor, Two-Face was handcuffed

unable to break his fall.

"What is it Boles? Are you enjoying this? Two-Face asked Frank, one of the guards,

who had a scar on his right eye. Frank sneered at Dent.

"Not in the slightest." Frank said sarcastically.

I told them to leave, and we started our session.

"Let's go back further, you were a rising star, a beacon of light for this city. A white knight

riding in to save it, with the dark knight not far behind." He looked up, his good eye

twitched slightly at the mentioning of the Batman.

"You can leave him out of this. He is wrong. They all are. No one understands the

beauty of fate's hand. I am grateful to Falcone. He gave me a clarity; a purity that few

will know. Everything boils down to a simple choice, _this _way or _that _way, good... or

bad

."

"Do you really believe that?"

"How could I not?"

"Interesting. So all you need is this coin and everything is simple?"

"Fate is what makes it simple."

"Or what about this coin?" I threw a regular coin on the table. "Or this?" and another. "Or

these?" and a handful of coins

"What are you doing?"

"Proving a point. Fate didn't make you answer my question, I did. I replaced your coin

with my own. See? You answered me because I wanted you to."

He glared at me. Shocked.

"I'm sorry, but I had to prove a point, I don't mean to upset you." I said sincerely.

He didn't say anything, so I sent him back to his cell, these sessions were going

somewhere, I could feel it.

I recorded the next session.

"How is he today?" I asked one of the nicer guards.

"Prisoner has been quiet. Since getting those coins, he has spent most of his time

examining them."

"Good. Hello, Harvey. Are you ready to talk?" I leaned forward.

"Leave us. We don't want to talk. Not to you." He glared, his eyes burrowing into me.

"Please. Take a seat. I have one last thing to discuss and then I will give you something

in return."

"I don't know. I can't decide. It's too confusing."

"Of course it is. I want to talk about Mr. Wayne."

"Why!?"

I shrugged. "Indulge me."

"He's our friend." He answered, sadly.

"Hardly surprising. You are quite the same. A traumatic event created you, an equally

traumatic event altered him."

"Sort of. But There's no... no risk, no danger. it's all just money and girls. That's not like

me."

"I see."

I wrote some notes down.

I looked up to find him staring at me, he looked sad, deep in thought.

I scheduled Mr. Wayne a visit for him in 2 hours.

Later when it was time for the visit from Bruce, I led Harvey into the visiting center, and

told him, I had a present for him.

Bruce walked through the doors, took a seat in front of the glass, and grabbed the

phone.

"Hello, Harvey."

Dent was shocked. He picked up the phone and spoke lightly.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah, It's me."

"I thought you would never want to see... _us _again, after the incident."

"I'll always be your friend Harvey, No matter what's happened to you, I'll help you as

much as I can."

I smiled and left them to their conversation.

That night I knew I was on the verge of curing Dent.


	2. Meeting the Clown Prince of Crime

The next day it was time for our session. Two Face has been in a happy mood since

Bruce visited him, here at Arkham.

"Listen to me Harvey. I am going to give you a simple choice. This is your coin." I held

my hand up, the coin shining in the low light.

"Is it? Why should I trust _you_?"

I was determined to earn his trust back.

"It was your father's correct? You know every inch of it. When you close your eyes you

can feel it can't you?"

"Give me it... _Please_." He begged.

"I want you to understand what I am about to tell you. You believe this coin determines

the fate of your world. I however believe your condition has always been present. It was

there before you were attacked and it is still there now. You probably had headaches.

your wife found you unpredictable, scary sometimes. You may have even _hit _her."

"Give US it!" He screamed, saddened by the mention of his former wife Grace. "AND DON'T BRING MY WIFE INTO THIS!"

"Ex-wife Harvey."

"No, shut up! she-she's still my wife...Grace...my...wife..."

"I am going to throw the coin up in the air. If you let it fall, I will do whatever I can to cure you. I can schedule you a surgery that can fix your face, we can continue our sessions, you can be cured, you can live a normal life. I will help you become the man you used to be."

"Or?"

"If you grab it, I will let you stay the man you are now. and I will tell you the cold hard truth, if you don't do the right thing, you never will have a happy life. and Grace may

never love or see you again."

"We can't decide." His voice cracked.

"You have to..." I tossed the coin, the brief and only second he could grab it, passed. It

fell to the floor. He made his choice, the right choice.

"Can...I go now?"

"You may. Goodbye Mr. Dent."

The guards dragged him out but he stopped at the door and turned towards me.

"Thank you."

I smiled.

"Your welcome, Harvey."

He left and I got back to work.

It had been a couple of weeks and the surgery for Dent was getting closer to date.

I had called his former wife Grace, and told her about what was happening, she was still

in love with him, that's for sure, she wanted to help as much as she could. She visited

Dent one night not too long ago, and that gave him enough determination to go through

with the surgery. He still resides in his cell but has many freedoms that he once did not

have. I can tell he wants to be cured just as bad as Grace wants him to be. His dark

side: Two-Face hasn't come out since our last session, a couple of weeks ago, I was

very proud of him, and so were the other doctors.

I was praised for my hard word and dedication to Two-Face's case. and I finally got

permission to meet the Joker, they were to have a meeting about my being his doctor

today.

I walked down the corridors with Joan, the head doctor of the asylum. We were headed

to Joker's cell.

When we finally got to his cell I could see he was no _joke_. Cameras pointed at the cell

from ever angle, completely armed guards at each side of the doorway, everything and

everyone was on high alert.

We walked straight up to the thick glass, I could see an outline of his figure sitting up on

his cot. He was humming a circus tune.

Joan knocked on the glass, lightly and Joker looked up, he smiled and jumped goofily

off the bed, as he ran up towards the glass.

"OH! Who do we have here?" He looked at me then back at Joan, smacking his red lips.

"This is Doctor Quinzell. She may be your new Psychologist soon." Joan said.

It sounded too rehearsed.

I smiled slightly and nodded my head at Joker, signaling Joan was correct.

Joker smiled.

"So? I have a new toy to play with."

I frowned.

Joan looked at me and sighed, she put her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, he always says that."

Not helping.

"It's nice to meet you, Mister Joker, I am Dr. Harleen Quinzell."

He smiled wide.

"Oh! I like that name-"

He was cut of short as Joan tugged my arm away from the glass and we started to

leave.

"I don't like being in the same room as him for more then a couple of seconds."

I smiled and nodded.

"It's alright."

We got to my office and discussed the meeting. and how it would go.

Meanwhile Joker was disappointed he didn't get to play with his new toy any longer.

Stupid doctors always taking away my fun. He sulked as he went back to his cot to sit

down. The new doctor was kind of cute too.

The guards were escorting Dent down the hallway to his cell when Joker interrupted.

He smiled wide, his scars giving him a demon-like appearance.

He smacked his lips and got Harvey's attention.

"Hey Harv'!" Joker yelled.

Harvey sneered, disgusted by the clown's presence.

"What do you want, clown?"

"I just met my new doctor!"

"Who is it this time?"

"A Doctor Quinzell."

Dent frowned.

"You better not hurt her, you hear me?" He yelled as he shook his fist at the clown, Joker

laughed, his giggles echoing down the hall as Dent and the guards kept walking.

Let's see how long this one lasts.

I was done with the meeting and Joan and I got coffee together as we discussed the

interview schedules.

"I don't know, are you sure you want to do this Harleen?"

"Call me Harley."

She nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure, don't worry about me, I basically cured Dent, soon he will have his

surgery and before we both know it, he'll be living his life elsewhere." I said happily.

Joan sighed.

"You're right Harley, I'm just worried about you."

"I know. I understand but you've got to trust me, ok?"

"Ok."

After we finished our coffee we both went our separate ways, home.

The news was on, talking about The Batman again.

That's all everyone ever talks about, Batman this Batman that. It annoys the hell out of

me.

Apparently Batman just caught a couple of robbers trying to steal the money out of

Gotham Bank. Typical.

I grabbed a candy bar and stuffed a chunk in my mouth. sighing as I turned the

television off.

I read a few newspapers about the Joker, and went over his profile again for the 30th

time. It was getting extremely late, so I went to bed.


	3. Patient Interview 1

It was the next day and it was time for my first session with Joker, I was extremely

nervous. I was sure everyone noticed me fidgeting. I walked down the hall towards the

session room. I showed the guards my file and card, after taking what seemed like

forever, They let me in. The room was dark, except for a small overhead lamp, two

chairs and a small table. I was given a can of pepper spray and a tiny red panic button

just in case something went wrong. I sat down. I pushed the button on the recording

device I had brought with me.

Joker was already there, sitting and twitching his head, probably an involuntary tick.

I furrowed my brow a little.

Interesting.

(Patient interview #1)

"Patient interview number 1." I spoke into the recorder, Joker was looking at me, a fat

smile spread across his pale, scarred face. The makeup was still on, they wouldn't dare

take it off. He killed everyone who tried. And I certainly was not about to question him

about it. No need to upset him, not when he could easily kill me.

Joker was sitting at the table, body leaned back casually, tapping his fingers on the cold

steel.

He grunted lightly, he stopped, like he wasn't suppose to have done that out loud.

Something was a little off, every time I would move forward, he would shift the other

way like he was hiding something. But I didn't see anything, not really.

He peered up and me, smirking playfully.

"So, I'm your first, am I, toots? You know what they say, you never forget your first time.

I'll try to make it... _memorable _for you." He licked the corners of his mouth. Green eyes

shining, no doubt planning something.

"Oh, you already have. Tell me, why do you do the things you do?" I asked him, smiling

widely. My black-ish red lipstick elongating my smile.

He leaned forward, shadows casting over his pale face, making him more mysterious

looking.

"Why do you think I do it?"

"Fame, notoriety, a desire to stand out from the crowd?... A wicked sense of humor." I

said matter-of-factly.

His eyes lit up as he 'gasped.' "You're good! How did you figure me out, Doc? I've had

doctors poking and prodding around in here for years and no one was as astute, and if

you don't mind my saying, as beautiful as you." He winked at me, His smudged black

makeup around his eyes, accentuating his features as he smiled. His yellow decayed

teeth shining from the lamps glow. He shifted in his seat again.

"Really? I know you're just playing with me." I sighed. Rolling my eyes.

"Well, you'll never know, will you? unless..." He pretending to trail off in thought.

"Unless what? Tell me!" I faked interest. My eyes grew wide, as I leant forward and

supported my head on my hand as my elbow rested on my knee.

I knew he was trying to manipulate me, I'm not stupid for god's sake! Who does he think

I am?!

I went along with his games the rest of the hour until it was time for him to go back to his

own cell. I got up and smoothed down my black skirt, and fixed some stray strands of

my blonde hair that had fallen loose during the day.

"See ya, Doc." He waved, his chains clacking together. He giggled lightly, as the guards

told him to shut up, of course he didn't listen.

The door closed.

I hadn't even learnt anything about him. Nothing important anyway. I heaved a huge

sigh after they left.

Well that certainly was very interesting.


	4. Patient interview 2

The next day I left for work. I was wearing my long, blonde hair in a neat bun, two small

sides braided back to give it a formal look, A red dress shirt with a black tie, and a small

black pencil skirt. and of course my ʻlovely' white Arkham Asylum coat and tag, I walked

by the counter almost forgetting my glasses. The glasses of course were fake, no

prescription, I wore them to look smarter. It way sound silly but it works.

I put on the black, square framed glasses and grabbed my keys.

After clocking in I made my way to my office and put my stuff down, when something

caught my eye.

A rose.

A single red rose in a green vase, small purple pebbles laid down at the bottom of the

glass, for decoration.

Odd.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed the small card that was hanging on the bow.

"Come down and see me some time.

~ J."

J?

I sighed. Of course it just had to be the Joker.

I'll talk to him about it at our next session today.

(Patient interview #2.)

"Care to tell me how this got in my office?" I glared at him over the table, peering over

my glasses that were sitting on the bridge of my nose. Holding up the small red rose by

the stem, in my hand.

"Simple, really. I put them there. Why, don't you like flowers? That's a shame, I got

those just for you. Are chocolates better?" He giggled, raising a green eyebrow.

"I think the guards would be interested to know you've been out of your cell."

He laughed. "If you really were going to tell, you already would've."

"How do you know I haven't already...?" I smirked.

"Y'know, sweets, I like you. I really do. Even your name. Rework it a bit and we get...-"

I interrupted.

"Harlequin, like the clown character, I know. I've heard it all before."

It was true my friends use to tease me about it, although I rather did like the nick name.

"It's a name that puts a smile on my face. You can see why I would be attracted to it. It

makes me think there's someone here I can relate to." I rolled my eyes. "-Someone who

might like to hear my secrets."

I knew he was lying right through those decayed teeth. Although I wasn't sure if he was

lying about him being attracted to it.

"Really? Go on!"

"Not here, my dear, too many ears and eyes. Come back tonight, I'll be ready for you."

He whispered.

Wow, He really thought I trusted him. How stupid. But I have to see what's going on, my

nosy-ness always gets the better of me.

The guards came in at the end of the session, I said goodbye as Joker hummed the

same old circus tune and winked at me.

I blushed.

Although he was a blood thirsty, crazy, psychopath, he was rather handsome...

I pushed the unpleasant thought from my mind, shaking my head. and went back to

work.

That night I snuck down to his cell like he told me too, and of course like he said, he

was there, waiting for me.

I swiped my card as the laser scanned the code. The cell unlocked and I walked in.

"Hi-ah Toots!" His eyes lit up as I walked through the high security door, closing it behind

me.

"What did you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't you wanna know my bottled up secrets, my horrible past? My hope... for the

future?" He winked at me again.

I scoffed.

"Joker, Please! I knew you were playing me the whole time. Drop the act."

"Oh. so, you're a smart one, huh, cupcake?"

"Joker, keep this professional, please."

"Humph!" He sulked like a child.

"Fine." I sighed defeated. He smiled and looked up at me, he patted the place beside

him on his cot.

"Come...sit..."

I cautiously walked up to him and sat down.

Big mistake.

He flicked his wrist and grabbed me by the back of my neck, slamming me against the

bed. He held a switchblade to my mouth and giggled lightly.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

He smiled.

"I knew you were different. You sure are an interesting one, Doc'."

He held me there against the bed, He looked me up and down, His eyes seemed to

glass over slightly he licked his lips and started to breath heavy, He seemed to come

out of his daze and quickly let go, He turned away, he looked angry.

"You passed my test."

"What?"

He rushed me to the door. Smiling that same infectious smile.

"Nice meeting you Dr. Quinzell." He pushed me out of the cell door and jumped back

onto the bed, pulling the covers over his torso.

I hurriedly locked the cell, and stood there, staring at him, he smiled again, and went to

sleep...like nothing ever happened. Well I think he was asleep, but his eyes were still

open. I quickly walked away but glanced back in his direction. He was still in bed, eyes

glassed over once more, he seemed to be day dreaming.

I gathered my stuff up and went home, I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

His words echoed in my mind as I laid in my bed, never ending.

"You passed my test."


	5. Patient interview 3

The next day I acted like nothing ever happened, the day was normal, It was time for

our next session.

(Patient interview #3,)

"He's crazy, you know..." His blood-shot eyes flickering around the room.

"Who? Batman?" I asked.

"No, Santa Claus! Of course Batman. Always Batman. I've seen it in his eyes.

Screaming mad stalkers. And dishonest, hiding his face behind a fright mask. Well, no

masks for me. I have nothing to hide. I laugh at the cruel absurdity of the world. But

Batman... Batman! he's got them all fooled. He's made them think he can make a

difference. That he can actually make things better. And the Joke of it is, they all believe

it."

"The police?"

"The police, the media, the frickin' junior rangers, every last sack of walking meat in this

urban cesspool. Listen, sweets, Batman knows we're all on the same funhouse slide

into madness, why won't he admit it? He's up there in his belfry laughing at us. And the

real gag is, the miserable liar is allowed to run free while I'm in here."

"That's really incisive."

"Then you understand, don't you? You know why I do what I have to do. You know

Gotham's only real savior... is me."

I rolled my eyes.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. and you know it too. You're the same as me. Everyone here is black and

white but me and you, we both have a splash of color. Green and purple...Red and

black."

"Red and...what?" I was confused.

"Red and black, lovely colors don't you think, Harlequin themed. They look beautiful on

you by the way." He pointed to my red blouse and black skirt.

I blushed, then shook my head.

"You're wrong, I'm not like you."

"Am I? Am I _really_?"

"Yes, It's all about _control_."

"Control?"

"Yes."

He smirked. "Then you haven't been following my career _Punkin_'."

"Oh, But I _have_, you're quite the performer. You create mayhem so you can be the eye

of the storm. Because in that storm everything get's turned upside down but _you_."

He stood up smiling at me, clenching his fists.

I continued.

"Hiding behind your madness is _control_. The way I see it, you're just a _control freak _with

a sense of humor."

The Officer behind me started to take his gun out to protect me, thinking Joker was

going to strike. Joker smiled as he also looked up at the cop. I kept my face forward and

held up my hand.

"Officer Cash that won't be necessary."

Joker burst out laughing.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Oh, Like I said, I like this one. So much better, and different than

the usual privileged, Blue-Blooded shit-doctors they send down here."

He sat back down, and leaned back in his chair.

"You got spunk kiddo. but you had to where you've come from. Your accent screams

New York but not the Rockefeller variety."

I frowned. I had let my accent slip a few times as we talked, I tried to hide it.

He stood up again and leaned against the back wall, still talking to me.

"Let me guess... Local girl done good, national honor society, scholarships, _etcetera_,

etcetera

. But something's _missing_. something that _drives _you. Something you _want _but

can't

have."

I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Psych 101, we _all _have something we want, but can't have. So tomorrow let's start with

what that is for _you_."

The session was over, I started to walk away but stopped. I turned my head slightly to

see him.

"And one more thing... If you're thinking of _stabbing _me with whatever's in your pocket,

you better hope you don't _miss_..."

He raised a green eyebrow.

"Because if you _do_, I will kick your nuts up your mouth and show you how we do it in

Canarsie

."

I sighed and left in a huff.

Not exactly _fireworks_, but there was a _spark_.

I took another look back and saw the flash of metal, a blade. So? I was right.

He didn't stab me that's a _start_.


	6. patient interview 4

The next session I tried to get him to open up a little.

He was smiling, he seemed pretty happy, it almost made me forget what happened in

his cell the other night...Almost.

Because It took me nearly three months to set up the first session. I studied all his tricks

and gimmicks, Now it's time for our fourth session and I felt I was ready for anything.

"You know... my father used to beat me up pretty badly." His eyes flickered down sadly

to his fidgeting hands. His mood shifting from happy to sad.

Except _that_.

"Every time I got out of line, _BAM! _Or sometimes I'd just be just sitting there, doing

nothing. _POW! _Pops tended to favor the grape, you see?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded my head.

"There was only one time I ever saw Dad really happy. He took me to the _circus _when I

was seven. Oh, I still remember the _clowns _running around, dropping their pants!"

I smiled as he laughed.

"My old man laughed so hard, I thought he'd bust a _gut_! So the very next night, I ran up

to meet him with _his _best Sunday pants around my ankles. "Hi, Dad! Look at me!"

Joker stood up and dropped his pants. He had on purple and green, smiley face, boxers.

I blushed and smiled.

"ZOOP! I took a big _pratfall_, and tore the crotch clean out of _his _pants!"

We both started laughing hysterically. Tears rolling down our faces.

"...And then he _broke _my nose."

I frowned.

He continued talking.

".. But hey, that's the downside of comedy. You're always taking shots from folks who

just don't get the joke. Like my dad... Or _Batman_."

He sneered.

I wasn't sure whether he was telling the truth or not, but he did tell an interesting story,

what if it was true? That would be a horrible childhood to go through. Being beaten by

your own father.

"That's very sad Joker. But I'm not sure you're telling the truth."

He looked up at me, eyes wide.

"I'm hurt by that doc. I really am." He clutched his chest where his heart was, faking

heartbreak. Pouting his red lips dramatically.

I could tell now, that he had told me a lie.

How was I going to know if we're making a breakthrough if he keeps lying to me?

I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose, Joker picked his pants back up and

sat down.

"Eh... What's up Doc?" He said, mimicking bugs bunny's popular phrase. but his eyes

strangely looked truly concerned.

"If you keep lying to me, how am I going to establish a good, trustworthy relationship,

and cure you?"

He shook his head.

"But I'm not broken and if It's not broken don't try to fix it." He giggled again, louder this

time.

"I'll see you tomorrow Joker."

The scary thing about these sessions is I can actually see the logic behind his story and

actions. Crazy logic, but still, logic.

The next day I was extremely tired. It was time for our session, and I just wasn't up for

it, but I went anyway.

He was sitting in his seat, staring at me.

"Hello Harleen."

"Joker, please address me as Doctor Quinzell, for the thousandth time."

"That's no fun."

"I don't care."

He let out a loud *Humph!* "Well, I do."

"Joker, _please_." I rolled my blue eyes.

"I do!"

"..."

"Doctor Quinzell is so...boring, so is Harleen, but It's better, how about I call ya' Harley."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

He growled to himself. "Fine, _Doctor Quinzell. _Ya' happy?"

"Yes." I smiled slightly.

He smiled back.

"So Doc, ya' got a boyfriend?"

"I don't think I should tell you about my personal life, Joker."

"Oh come on, I share mine with you."

I thought about it for a minute.

"Fine."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, but I might soon."

He shifted in his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a guy I like, that asked me on a date for tomorrow night."

He squinted his green eyes. "What's his name?"

I hesitated but told him anyway.

"Guy, Guy Kopski."

"HA! What kind of name is that!"

"I like it." I crossed my arms, staring at him sternly. He stopped laughing and frowned.

"What's he like?"

"Well, He's...Nice, considerate, smart, caring, and funny."

"..." He glared at me darkly.

"What?"

"I don't like em' already."

"You haven't even met him!"

"I know, and I don't want too."

"Why so suddenly interested in my love life, Joker?"

"No reason."

I sighed, this man is up to something, I can feel it.

"Joker, I won't be here tomorrow, so we won't have are session then, I'll be back the

following monday. Ok?"

"Yeah...fine."

"Try not to kill anybody while I'm away."

He chuckled. "I'll try."

The guards came in and took him back to his cell, he looked disappointed, probably

bored.

That night at 7:00 P.M. Guy called me. The phone rang, I jumped from the loud sound

and grabbed my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Harleen, How are you? I'll be there soon."

"Oh, Guy It's you, I'm doing good, got off work a couple of hours ago, slow day. So,

where are we going tonight?"

"That's a surprise." He chuckled. I smiled and laughed as well.

"Aw, come on! Tell me!"

"Nope, It's a surprise, I'll be there in about...hmm, about 15 minutes, is that ok with

you?"

"Sure! I'll be ready by then."

"Good, I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye."

I got ready for my date, I took a shower, washed my hair and body, and blew dry my

soaked hair, I tied my hair in a formal bun and put on my usual makeup, only heavier.

After that, I found a nice black mini dress, and slipped it on, I felt like I was missing

something, I snapped my fingers as I remembered. I took of my glasses, and put on

some earrings, that's better. I nodded my approval in the mirror, just as my door bell

buzzed.

"Coming!" I did a once over in the mirror and skipped over too my door, I opened it and

smiled at who I saw. "Guy, hey!" I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, he kissed

me back and smiled. "Hey, ready to go?"

I nodded. "Absolutely!"

He guided me out the door, I locked it and we made are way down the apartment stairs,

outside.

His silver car parked just outside the door, looked even more dazzling then the last time

I saw it. It's a Zenvo ST1 Supercar It was made last year in 2012. I loved it.

The next day in our session, he seemed really fidgety, He jumped out of his seat and

stared at me. His eyes gleamed like he knew something he wasn't suppose too.

He smiled.

"If you have a piece of them. You have power over them."

He slammed his hand on the wooden table, and leaned forward, an evil glint in his dark

green eyes.

He continued his rant.

"...Then you can bend them to your will. You make some bozo laugh just as easy as you

can make him cry, but you get the same _result_."

I had a slightly confused look on my face.

He sauntered closer to me.

I took in a deep breath as his voice got louder and he got closer.

"...Their attention. Suddenly you matter. You're not just another little itsy ant that they

can step on."

He paused.

"Like your _poor father_."

My eyes grew wide. My breathing quickened.

I froze in my seat as he continued to talk about my _dead _father.

"...Quite amazing what you can find if you know what you're looking for." He smiled

wide. His scars stretching across his face, his laugh lines deepening as his yellow teeth

clinched together. He licked his lips, darting between the white and red, to his scars.

"...They really should pay the orderlies more. Heh! But I _digress_. We were talking about

good old daddy...

"

He circled behind me, as my eyes started to tear up.

"..._Killed _by a _drunk driving fat cat in his tailored suit and diamond pinkie ring_, who had

high-powered connections and got off. Got to _live _on, while your _papa _was _gone_. and

you

were _powerless _to do anything about it."

A tear escaped my eyes as he began to turn around.

He laid something on the table, wrapped in cloth.

"...I _used _to be the same way. _Powerless _against those who wanted to keep me _down_."

I started to unwrap the mystery item.

"...Till the greatest thing that could ever happen to me _did_. An impromptu _incident _of

mythic proportions. When my eyes stopped _stinging_, I finally saw the world for the true

hypocrisy

it is."

He turned his head a little to the side to catch a glimpse at me. I was still unraveling the

item in my hand. He continued talking.

He smack his lips. "Which sat me _free_. Because once I didn't _care _about the rules

anymore, I had all the _power_."

I unraveled the item completely, My head jerked back as I let out a cry of surprise and

disgust, it was a _pinkie finger with a large diamond ring_.

"...We all have it inside of us. We just got to let it out."

He circled me until he was staring at me square in the face.

"I could've brought the _whole _body in, but I'm sure you see how _difficult _that would be."

He held his large arms up and smiled.

Everything he said was true. I knew it. But I can't be crazy. I won't give in to the

darkness that consumed him, I won't.


	7. Party

Joan noticed I was a little off the next day.

"Harley, Are you alright?"

I looked up from my desk.

"Huh? Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"Harley, I know you're lying. Talk to me."

She sat down in the chair adjacent from me.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

I faked a smile, Joan bought it and left.

I sighed to myself. Joker was really getting to me, How did he know about my father?

I stood up and organized my files, and papers.

I can't just go all ape-shit on him and scream. I would lose my job, maybe even my _life_.

I walked down the halls to blow off some steam.

I walked by Joker's cell, he knocked on the clear glass to get my attention.

I turned towards him, slightly. Furrowing my brow.

"What's up Doc?"

"Joker, I'm not in the mood." I sighed.

"Oh come on _Harley_, haven't you ever heard of the healing power of _laughter_?"

"Listen Joker, With all these stories and lies, I don't know what to believe."

"I believe whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you..._stranger_. "

I rolled my eyes.

"I might just need some time off. Don't expect me _tomorrow _or maybe even the next day.

I might _not even come back_. _Goodbye _Joker."

He stood there staring at me as I walked off.

I've been skipping for about a week now, just the sessions, I still do my paperwork. I

know I have to go back sooner or later.

Tonight I was invited to Bruce Wayne's party, Because I'm an Arkham doctor, The

Joker's doctor to be precise.

I wore a Sheath, Black and Red, Short, Spaghetti Strap, Cocktail Dress. I looked pretty

hot. It had a Sweetheart neckline, and the Side elastic bands held the knit dress snugly,

with side cut outs. I also had my long, blonde hair straightened and braided two small

sides back to make an allusion of a crown like shape. I forgot how athletic my figure

was. Thank god for Gymnastics.

When I finally got to the party, Bruce walked up, and greeted me with a kind smile.

"Hello, Dr. Quinzell."

"Hi, Mr. Wayne."

"Please call me Bruce."

"Alright, then you can call me Harley."

He nodded and led me to where the drinks were.

I grabbed a glass of red wine and took a sip, It was delicious.

"The wine is really good." I downed the rest of it.

He smiled.

"My butler, Alfred, made it."

"Well give him my thanks."

"I think you just did." He pointed behind me to a short, older man.

"Thank you miss. I appreciate your kindness." He bowed his head.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Harleen."

"Harleen." He smiled back and went on with his work.

"So you're Joker's doctor?" He asked, raising a dark brown eyebrow.

"Yeah, He's quite the handful." I sighed. Putting the wine glass down.

"I bet. Has he ever attacked you?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Really!?" He asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah why?"

"Um, just asking that's all."

"Uh, Ok" I giggled softly. He's quite a mysterious man.

Just then my cell phone rang.

*Beep* *Beep*

"Oh, hold on I have to take that, It's my job calling" He nodded his head, and I turned

around.

"Hello?"

"Oh, God Harley!"

"Joan? What is it, you sound out of breath."

"He's killed several doctors and guards, you have to get over here quick!"

"Who, Joker? What happened!? I'm at a party, I'm not even dressed to handle a psycho

right now, Joan."

"Joker hasn't eaten or slept in the past week. He's just been sitting there."

"Why hasn't anyone told me this?!"

"We didn't know it would get to this point, They were going to shave off the small stubble

that grew on his chin over the past few days, then take him to the showers, but once the

guards walked in to do so, he sliced everyones throat. He's sitting cross legged on the

floor with the blade in his hand, no one can get near him, so we had a brave guard

sedate him, but it must have been the wrong dosage, he's completely out of it!"

"Oh my god! Joan, you should've called me earlier, are you ok, did he attack you too?"

"No, almost, but I got out of there, safely."

"How many are dead?"

"18."

"Geez..." I cursed under my breath.

"What is he doing now Joan, where is he?"

"He's in the same room, where he killed the guards. He's just sitting there. Mumbling

something. I've never seen him like this, we locked him in there so he can't get out, but

we don't know what to do, no one will go in there to get him. Because you're his doctor

we think you might be able to help."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I put my phone back in my purse and quickly hurried out

the door, I turned back to see Bruce running the other way. He grabbed Alfred and

dragged him to another room, closing the door behind them.

Weird. Probably has more work for Alfred, poor old man.

After running our of the building, I got in my car and drove off to Arkham Asylum.


	8. Harlequin

When I walked through the doors I was swarmed by a large number of people.

"Harley over here!"

I saw Joan waving from behind the crowd.

"Where is he?"

"Through there." She pointed at the therapy room, it was oneway glass, I could see

Joker sitting down, but he couldn't see me.

"God, Harley, you look beautiful!" Everybody said in unison.

"Thank you, but there's no time for compliments." I walked up to the door.

"Are you going in there alone!?"

"I have too."

"God, Harley are you sure?!"

"Yes, I'm sure." I sighed, dang everybody asks me that.

I looked through the glass once more, he was still sitting, now I could tell he was indeed

mumbling something.

"What's he saying?"

"Well, we're not sure, but we think he's saying the word Harlequin. Like the Jester

clown. We thought he might be referring to you, That's why I called. because of your

name. Harleen Quinzell, Harley Quinn, Harlequin. Get it?"

"Yeah, I get it. Why is he calling for me?"

"We don't know, he hasn't been in high spirits sense you left last week, he thought you

weren't coming back. He became depressed, I've never seen him show so much

emotion before, especially towards another living human."

I lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"He's sad I was skipping the sessions?"

"Yeah."

Wow. I guess I read him all wrong.

I looked sternly at Joan and the guards.

"Stay out here until I give you the signal, only two to three people can enter, I don't want

to spook him. When you come in check for survivors, and get the bodies out of there.

Ok?"

"Yeah, Ok." Joan said, nodding and looking over to the remainder of the guards.

I unlocked the door and tip toed inside.

His eyes darted up, he kept fidgeting, his head snapping to the side, as he still mumbled

the word Harlequin.

"Mister Joker? It's me."

He kept whispering. "Harlequin."

I nodded and moved closer.

His eyes were locked on mine.

"Harlequin?"

"Yes. It's me."

I got closer.

He was still sitting, but the way he moved was unpredictable, what did they give him!?

"Mister Joker. I'm here."

"_Harlequin_, _Harlequin_, _Harlequin_..." He mumbled, he looked slightly skinnier then when I

saw him last time.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?" I asked, he didn't answer, just the same word over and

over again.

I smoothed down the backside of my dress, so nothing would show, and sat down in

front of him.

"Joker, are you ok?"

He didn't answer.

"_Harlequin_. _Harlequin_. _Harlequin_..."

"Mister Joker? Answer me, please."

He still had the blade in his hand, it was an older barbershop blade, for beards, similar

to a knife.

"_Please_, hand me the _blade_." I whispered, lightly.

He didn't budge.

I slowly moved my arm upwards to meet his, I grabbed the blade.

"Mr. Joker, Please hand this to me, I'll still have it just incase you need it, ok?" He

seemed like he understood what I said, but he was still too far gone.

I slightly moved the blade and inch from his hand, gradually pulling it.

"I'll keep it safe for you, you can trust me."

I finally got it from his hand and slid it across the room. He still didn't budge.

"What happened?" I still kept eye contact as I moved.

"Harlequin...?"

"Yes. I'm here Joker." I wonder what made him completely snap...? Well besides the

drugs.

I moved some green strands of hair from his makeup covered face, his green eyes were

dilated almost covering the color. He probably had a big enough dosage to take down

more then 10 men. I heard he could take more then this.

I stood up to take a couple of steps back, his eyes flashed up, he freaked out, and

grabbed my ankle, pulling me towards him, not letting go.

"J-Joker, I'm not leaving, I'm here."

"Harlequin..._My_...Harlequin..."

I sat back down in front of him, I knew everyone was watching outside worriedly from

the glass.

"Joker, I need you to calm down."

He twitched again.

I looked around me, blood was everywhere, so were dead bodies.

"Joker, why did you do it?"

"_They_...Talked...about..._you_..." He whispered, barley audible.

His eyes flickering briefly to the dead guards.

What was I going to do?! How was I going to get him out of here and back in his cell?

He grabbed my hand, he studied it intently, looking at my nails. Black and red French tip,

"Do you like them?" I asked curiously.

I realized it wasn't the nails he was looking at, just my small hand.

"Harlequin." He mumbled again.

His other hand reached out and held the same hand, his hands were cold, very cold, it

was probably a weird sight. Doctor and patient, sitting on a blood covered floor, dead

bodies around them, The severely psychotic clown holding the doctors hand. _I _couldn't

even believe it was happening.

But somewhere in there, he is crying for help, love, and support, something he wants

me

to give him.

He rubbed my hands, in small circler motions, it was instinct, a sign of comfort.

I sighed. What the hell was I suppose to do now?


	9. Tears of a Sad Clown

I looked at the man, holding my hand, I didn't see a killer, I saw a lost soul, crying out for

attention, but he was still violent, and judging by the drugs, very unpredictable.

"Joker, can you hear me?"

He nodded.

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Harlequin..."

"Yes, I'm sure we already established that, I need to know what you're thinking and

feeling."

"Harlequin..."

I sighed, and looked at the bodies around me again.

"Joker, what did you mean they talked about me?"

His head ticked to the side again, he made a low growling sound, and squinted down at

me.

"..._Vulgar _comments..." He snarled.

"Ok, tell me what happened."

"...Men...they made vulgar comments about you...about _Harlequin_..._My _Harlequin..."

"So you killed them?"

"Of course I killed them! ...No one talks about Harlequin that way, no one!"

His hands tightened around mine.

His eye twitched, he loosened his grip on my hand and began rubbing my hands once

more.

"What do you mean, _my _Harlequin?"

He cocked his head to the side, his face contorting into a puzzling stare.

"You belong to _me_, no one else!"

My eyes grew wide.

"Joker, I don't _belong _to anyone."

He growled again, his hands tightening around mine, squeezing until his knuckles

where white. I cried out in pain, and discomfort.

"Joker you're _hurting _me." I whimpered.

"You belong to me. and only me. you..._my_..._Harlequin_..." His eyes closed slightly, the

drugs were wearing him out.

"Joker, please let go of my hand. You're hurting me."

"No."

"Joker, please you're scaring me."

"_No!_"

I struggled to get out of his grip, only angering him more.

"No!" He screamed, I got free of his grip and stumbled across the room.

"Don't _leave_...me!" He screamed, tears were apparent in his green eyes, fighting the

emotions, he had never let out before.

I was about to turn the knob when he grabbed me and yanked me forward, he held me

against his chest, for what seemed like ages. until he finally spoke.

"_My_..._Harlequin_...don't _leave _me..."

I felt something wet drop onto my shoulder, he was crying.

The Joker

was _crying._


	10. Batman

"J-Joker you're _crying_!?"

I looked up, his eyes were shining, only a few tears had spilled over his cheeks. He was

rubbing the small of my back, this man is so different from the rest of the world. So

different...Just so...

His lips parted to speak.

"I know."

Another tear dripped onto my skin.

I can't believe I'm actually liking him touching me, and hugging me, I shouldn't, he's a

horrible man, but I can't... help it, It's been so long since a guy has liked me, It's been so

long since someone's _kissed _me...

A small longing swept over me, but I willed it away.

He tightened his hold on my back and squeezed me tighter.

"Joker, _don't_..."

"Harley, _please_..."

A tear dropped from my own eyes, I glanced at the one way glass, of course I couldn't

see anything, but I knew they could, should I give the signal?

Dr. Joan Leland was watching from outside the glass, she had been watching the whole

time. and was standing there completely gobsmacked! He was _crying_! Showing

emotion

, this is a breakthrough! She signaled the guards to get ready if I gave the

signal.

Joker lifted my chin, his eyes were locked on my lips, he slowly leaned down, lips

parted, tongue darting to his scars...that _tongue! _god why must I be attracted to him! He

was getting closer, his head cocked to the side, his lips lightly brushed mine, then the

door slammed open.

"Freeze Joker! Get your hands off her!"

It was the Batman himself. The Dark Knight, he was huge. Big bulging muscles under

the suit, scowl sat on his chiseled face, weapons ready to attack. If needed.

Well, well, The Batman, has come to my rescue, who would've thought?

Joker wrenched me behind him protectively, glaring at Batman.

"Don't mess with me right now bats!"

I whimpered as he let go of my hand, leaving a light red handprint.

"This is not a game, Joker! Let her go!" The Batman stepped forward. Bat-o-rang in

hand.

"You're right It's not a game, leave... or I'll just kill the doctors!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Batman glanced at the surprised doctors and guards, He had been

spying the whole time, he didn't even think about what would happen to them, all the

was thinking about was saving the doctor from Joker

"You would have to get through me first, Joker." Batman whirled back around to face the

clown.

"Batman if you don't go, I swear!"

"Let her go, she hasn't done anything to you!"

"No! You don't understand!"

"What is there to understand, you have a hostage, and you're a killer, from what I know,

That's plenty!"

He stepped forward.

Batman threw the bat-o-rang hitting Joker in the shoulder, he cried out in pain. Blood spewed from his shoulder, staining his orange Arkham jumpsuit a crimson red.

"You think I was trying to kill you then!? I wasn't even trying! All those times, all those

games.

They were just for fun. But now... Ha! Now I _am!" _Joker screamed, ripping the

bat-o-rang out of his shoulder. He threw it back at batman, and grabbed a gun from a guard, off the

floor.

"Eat bullets, you flying rodent!" He pulled the trigger, Batman dodged the first couple,

but one hit him in the kneecap. He cried out, and fell to the floor as the bullet ripped through his black armor.

Joker started laughing hysterically, I could see Joan in the doorway signaling me to get the hell out of there.

I backed up and started to run, but Joker whirled around and slapped me hard across the

face causing me to slam into the back wall, My head ached as it hit the rough brick. Joan screamed, and tried to run to help, but a guard grabbed her and pulled her back.

Joker looked down at me, no emotion played on his face, for a second I thought he

faked the whole thing until I saw it, a flicker of regret, and sadness, pained his face. he

whirled back around to face the Batman, and tried to shoot again, he was out of bullets.


	11. Taste this bat-shit! hahaha

He kept clicking the trigger, but gave up on the empty gun. He looked up and glared at

Batman, who was holding his bleeding leg, figuring out his next moves.

Joker snarled and rolled his eyes, he stepped forward, knife in hand.

"Your dealing with the big cheese here bats! You can't handle me!"

Batman grabbed something from his belt.

Joker giggled menacingly. "Don't take any wooden nickels!" He kicked the item out of

Batman's hands.

"Joker!" Batman started to reach for his belt again.

"Now, don't futz around!" He laughed, bending over holding his gut. He sliced the blade

at Batman, Batman jumped away, cringing as he landed on his bad leg.

Joker looked up and snarled in annoyance, rolling his eyes. "Well, he sure is hard boiled

isn't he?"

"I'll always beat you Joker!" Batman grimaced as he tried to get up.

"Wow! What a bunch of hooey!" Joker cracked his knuckles and walked over to batman,

towering over The Dark Knight's hunched, crouching figure, his menacing smile,

stretching as he brought down the knife.

Batman knocked the blade out of Joker's hands at the last minute, Joker stumbled back,

surprised. He held his sore hand, rubbing the hurt area, he glared his green eyes at

Batman as the bat got up and limped forward.

"Why won't you leave that poor women alone?"

Joker screamed out in anger.

"Why do you have to know everyone's onions, bats!? Just mind your potatoes!"

I rolled my eyes, It takes a while to get used to his jazz talk. Wonder how old he _really_

is?

"Joker!" Batman punched Joker across the jaw, he staggered back and slammed into

me.

"Opes sorry doll." He got up and brushed himself off. "Look what you made me do!

Almost hurt my sweetheart." Joker started to brush me off but I leaned away.

"She's not your sweetheart Joker, Move out of the way and let her go!"

"You can't keep me away from my bearcat!" Joker sliced the knife across Batman's

chest, cracking the armor, it ripped into the fabric, slicing Batman's skin underneath.

I couldn't follow Joker's fast movements, for a clown, who's drugged up he sure is quite

the fighter.

"Taste this Bat-shit!" He took something out of his pocket and laughed, from the look on

Batman's face it was something _very_ serious.


	12. How could I refuse?

It was a piece of metal, but when I looked closer, I could see a huge red button, a

bomb!? Batman staggered back, startled.

Joker giggled. "Oh, come on bats! Why so serious?"

Batman started to walk forward, but Joker stopped him.

"Take another step, the Gotham Hospital blows! He-He-He-Ha-Ha-Ha!" He lowered his

finger, till it was hovering close over the red button.

"Joker don't!" I screamed, my voice high pitched from fear.

He turned around and looked at me, "What!? He isn't taking you from me, if he does, he

can expect a bunch of bodies to blow up."

"Joker, please, don't!" Those poor patients can't die, they don't deserve it. There could

be children in that hospital!

"But, Doll-face! I have too!" He whined like a child. It almost makes him more comical

then scary, _almost_.

"No you don't, just put away the button, lower your weapons, and...and just give up."

"Give up!? Give up! I never give up!" He pressed the button, and a tremor thundered

through the building, across Gotham.

I could have probably done that a better way...

Batman's blue eyes grew wide, he fumed with anger. "NO!" He punched the laughing

clown and sent him sailing back into me again. Joker kept laughing, he had won this

battle. But Batman wasn't backing down from the war.

I let out a cry of pain as my head hit the wall. I shook it off.

He laughed, and wailed, his decayed teeth shining in the low light. "What a fucking

bimbo! Ha-Ha!" He laughed pointing at the Bat. He turned to get off me but Batman

grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "What have you done!?" He wailed on the clown's face, over and over again.

"Stop!" I screamed, trying to smack Batman away. He didn't move.

"Don't hurt my patient!" I cried.

He looked at me, shock and disgust obvious on his face.

"How could you defend _him_, he had you _hostage _in here!"

"No he didn't.. well, not really, I stayed here with him on my own free will, …even though if

I tried to leave he wouldn't let me.-" Well that kind of counter acted my point, sigh. "-

Don't hurt him, he's drugged up, he doesn't know what he's doing!"

"He's still a killer, he's lucky I'm not a murderer."

"Get out!" I screamed, pushing him away from Joker and me.

Joker watched as I pushed Batman out of the way.

"Move Harleen!"

I didn't listen to Batman, I just kept yelling and pushing him. I have had enough of this

nonsense.

"I _said_, _move_!" He grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor, I cried out in pain as my

head hit the floor, black rushing to my eyes.

"Harley!" Joker screamed, punching Batman in the jaw, knocking him out of the way. He

grabbed my head and lifted me to him, "You will pay, for touching her, Bats!" He

grabbed the remaining knife he had with him and threw it, it tore through Batman's gut,

he cried out, grabbing at the blade, twisting it out of his body, and torn suit. The blood

dripped from the now soaked fabric, he stumbled slightly trying to get a hold of himself.

He grabbed the wall and lifted his head up, his eyes reaching Joker's.

"I'll be back for you, Joker." He ran out of the room, and crashed through the window.

The shards of broken glass clanging to the hard floor.

He looked down at me, my eyes were still blurry from the hard blow to the head. I swear

I could see stars, he was smiling, not his usual evil smile, something different,

something closer to... _normal_.

He moved a strand of blonde hair from my eyes, lifting me even closer.

"So _cash _or check?"

"What?" I asked confused.

He leaned down, his lips hovering over mine.

"Kiss me, now... or later..."

"But I-" He interrupted me.

"I prefer... _now."_

In one swift movement his lips landed on mine, forceful, powerful, and passionate, but

tender.

I kissed back, how could I refuse?


	13. No!

Joan screamed from the door way, "Get off of her, you-you _monster_!"

Joker looked up, "Go away Joan-y, I'm busy!"

She ran through the doorway and tried to punch Joker.

He grabbed her balled up fist and stood up, glaring at her, Joker was obviously not in a

playing kind of mood.

"What. Did. I. Just. Say?"

Joan stuttered, fear apparent in her big brown eyes.

"I-I-"

He threw her to the floor, then looked down at me, whom was already off the floor and

brushing off my red dress.

He grabbed my small arm, and yanked me to him. A little too hard for my liking.

"Come on Doll-face." He pulled me to the door, Joan sprang up an eager look on her

face. She grabbed my other arm, and pulled me to her. Trying to get me away from

Joker.

Joker whirled around, "Joan! Get off of her, now!" He yanked me back, I cried out from

the pain in both my arms, as they fought over me, if they don't stop, they'll tear me

apart!

"Ow!" I rubbed my sore arm, and Joker pulled me closer, examining my skin, "Sorry

Pooh." He kissed the red mark his fingerprints had left.

He looked back up at Joan, or maybe we should say down, Joker was a tall man,

towering over Joan, like a giant.

"Now, for your _punishment_." He bent down to a dead guard on the floor and grabbed

their gun.

He pointed it to her head, he was about to shoot, I mustered up some courage and

knocked the gun out of his hand, he looked back at me in surprise.

"She's my friend! Don't hurt her!"

"She was taking you away from me!"

"She was protecting me."

"From who!?"

"You!"

He scoffed.

'Level with me here, that upstage. bug-eyed betty, over there.." He pointed to Joan, "Is

your friend?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

He started to laugh, smacking his knees in the process, "Ha-Ha-Ha! You slay me!" He

got serious again and took my hand. "Now, Let's go, We got to be on the lam as soon as

possible, before we get pinched." He ran towards the door, forcing me to run with him.

Officer Cash stepped in front of the door, holding up his gun, "Get back, _clown_!"

Joker laughed, "Oh look-y here, who's playing _hero _now, Ha-Ha-Ha! How about a hand

for Mr. Cash? He could sure use one. Ha-Ha-Ha."

Cash, growled, "You'll be laughing out of your butt, when I'm through with you!"

Joker, paused, then smiled again. "Lighten up, homes. I'm just messin' with ya."

Cash smirked, "Can't wait to return the favor."

Cash glanced at me, winking, he mouthed the words, ʻI got this.'

Joker snarled. "Lay off, buck-o She's mine!" He threw me behind him, still keeping a

strong hold on my arm.

Cash stepped forward, his other arm, handless, with a blade hooked onto it, raised, and

sliced through Joker's Arkham jumpsuit. "Not anymore."

Joker growled, and attacked, Officer Cash. I stumbled backward, from the sudden

motion, Joan caught me from behind, she motioned to the glass, whispering slowly, so

they could understand, but made sure Joker couldn't hear her, She pointed to the back

door, which I assumed was still locked as well, 'Open it!'

I heard a noise on the other end of the glass, then a quiet clank as the door opened,

Joker turned around just as Joan slammed the door with me behind her, and locked it.

"No!"


	14. The hard way

Joan sighed, and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're ok!" I smiled and hugged her back,

"Me too." I heard screaming on the other side of the glass, I looked in, Joker was

beating on the steel door, where I had just come out.

Officer Cash had closed the door, and Joker was now locked inside, no one was with

him, besides the dead bodies.

I frowned, Joker was still screaming, desperately trying to break down the door.

"Harley! Harley! Harlequin! Please!"

I sighed.

Joan stepped in front of my gaze, "He's an incurable patient, That's why I gave up on

him."

I nodded, but no patient was incurable.

I went up to the glass, "Joker, I'm over here."

He turned around and leaped over the dead bodies, finally getting to the glass, he put

his hands up, "Harlequin?"

"Yeah?"

I lifted my hands to the glass, and laid them where his rested. "I'm here."

"Come back in."

"I can't."

"You can."

"No."

"Yes!" His face squished into the glass, "Please!"

"Joker, You are my patient, I am your doctor, I can't do this. I am not ʻyour's', I can't be,

can't you see? You are a criminal, If I went with you, that would make me crazy."

"Be crazy then!"

"No! You're not getting the point, I don't want to be crazy."

"Being crazy, is being different, just because society thinks It's wrong, doesn't mean it is.

Be crazy, we can be crazy together. Crazy isn't bad, It makes you free."

I looked at Joan, then at Cash. "I'm sorry Joker, I can't."

I left in a hurry, and went home.

Joker listened for hours, until he finally gave up and admitted she left. He was going to

have to do this the hard way.

"I'm sorry, my little Harlequin."


	15. Plan in action

That night he conjured up a plan, a very genius one, he had to admit. He was

going to break out, kill a couple of people, and go get Harleen, they would flee, off into

the sunrise _together_, and live happily ever after.

Now he just had to put that plan into action, he looked around, the drip dropping

sound of dirty water dripping from the ceiling, Arkham was run down, they really thought

they could keep criminals here, when you bring a mad man to the asylum, your bringing

him back to the place he knows best..._home_. His eyes darted to the other cells, outside

his, all patients were asleep, most have given up, others were just too sleepy to try.

He scrambled up off the cot and slid straight out of his Arkham straight jacket,

piece of cake! He snuck up behind the tired guard, outside of his own cell, and slowly

wrapped his hand around his throat and twisted, snapping the guards neck instantly,

everything was still, and quiet, no one had heard him. He grabbed the little hairpin he

stored under his mattress and picked the lock, grabbing the guard's gun on the way out

and sprinting for the exit, and amazingly dodged each camera along the way. Arkham

really needed better security.

He snapped a few more necks along the way, the asylum was only lit up by a few small

light bulbs in the hallways, the halls were dark and dreary, just the way he liked it. gives

it a more mysterious feel to it. Adds to the game.

After he finally reached the exit, he turned around and just because he didn't give a

damn, he opened the door, ready to run, turned back around, shot a few cameras and

an inmate or two, what's a good kidnapping without a chase?

The alarms sounded, turning the dark asylum a now vibrant red. The beeps and wails of

the alarm squealing as he laughed and ran, leaving the Arkham guards and doctors

behind wondering what the hell was happening.

He scrambled through the gates, cutting his arms a few times, also cutting up his

Arkham uniform. Well so much for being clean. Oh well!

Don't worry baby-doll, _Daddy's _coming for ya!

He got through the so called security gate and ran as fast as he could, he found an ok

looking car, and bashed in the window, he hot wired it, and stomped on the gas pedal,

"He-He-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!"


	16. My Harlequin, Mine

I was sleeping in my bed, dreaming of laughing clowns when something woke me up.

I looked around my room, I didn't see anything. I laid my head back onto the pillow, my

blonde hair enveloping the white fabric. I closed my eyes, but heard the noise again.

My eyes bolted open, the noise was closer now, what the hell is going on? I was still

laying down, looking at my door way, I saw a shadow, at least I think I did. My breathing

quickened, was someone in my apartment? I saw the shadow again, then another

noise, the shadow was human, but who was it?

As the figure passed by I saw the colors red and green, I thought for a minute. Oh god!

It's Joker.

The noise was clearer now, it sounded like the clank of metal. I closed my eyes, and

prayed that I was dreaming, that this was only just a nightmare. I opened them again,

no one was there. I sighed inwardly and turned around, I was just seeing things.

I was drifting off again when I heard it, a low grunt. A man's voice, _his _voice.

He was in my room now, but he obviously didn't know I was awake. I closed my eyes,

hopefully it would stay that way.

He grunted again, then a shuffle, he was beside me now, I could hear him breathing, it

was soft, calm, was he still drugged? Was he angry? God please don't be angry with

me! I felt a spot of the bed beside me lower, I calmed my breathing, I probably looked

like a baby sleeping, my parents always said I looked like a doll. all peaceful, and

happy, but that's not how I felt. He grunted again, it sounded as if he was clearing his

throat.

His hand traveled up the silk covers, I felt him move the fabric off my shoulders. What

was he doing!? His hand was touching me now, it was on my arm, then up to my face,

he was caressing my cheek. His hands were cold, and calloused, but somehow they

were still soft, his thumb rubbing over my skin soothingly, almost made me forget he

was a killer, damn it! _Don't _Harleen, get the hell out of there!

He was sitting there, on my bed, beside me, not talking, just staring, I didn't dare open

my eyes. Not now, what if he hits me!?

There was a shuffle again, then his hand traveled down to the small of my back. The

covers lowered more, I felt him move closer, his other hand came down under my head,

was he picking me up!? Stay calm Harleen, pretend to be asleep. Stay still.

He lifted me up, and laid me in his lap. Oh god I'm going to die aren't I!? His hand was

on my cheek again, rubbing softly.

Play it cool Harleen, what was it the police said if you ever got kidnapped? Oh, yeah, I

remember, play along, play it safe, I can do this...right?

He moved my hair out of my face, his fingers running through the strands over and over

again.

"You're so angelic when you sleep, Harleen." He whispered, trying not to wake me up,

to bad I already was awake, it took everything I had to not run out of his arms, I stayed

still, I stayed 'asleep'.

He said it so calmly, like this was a normal thing. Nothing's normal with him, it amazes

me how different he was.

"You're so beautiful..." His voice, no anger apparent, that's good. He kept rubbing my

head and cheek. So...comforting. So wrong...

What was I going to do!?

I felt his arm wrap around me slowly, tucking under my legs, cradling me.

"My Harlequin..." He kept whispering that same word, It's a nice name really...very

unique. I kind of like it. Wait no! Gosh! I need to get away!

He was standing now, I was in his arms, bridle style.

"Let's go home, Punkin' " He said cheerfully, still carrying me, not bothering to wake me

up. He was careful, quiet. I could tell we were outside now, the smell of the air, the

noise. I heard a car door open, It smelt of velvet, and cigars.

I heard him whisper, was someone there with us?

"Drive."

So, we were in the back of the car, apparently someone else was driving. A henchmen,

maybe?

I heard him shuffle again, grabbing me, gently and scooping me back up in his arms. I

felt like a baby, being carried like this, but it was nice, why did it have to be him!?

The car started, the engine rumbled, I heard Joker shush the Henchmen, and then we

started moving, great just great, I'm being kidnapped by a mad clown, and I'm laying

here doing nothing about it, what's wrong with me?!


	17. You taste like cherries

I was going to drift off for real, if I didn't get up. I didn't get up of course, I'm not stupid.

I was cold, I had on a red nightie, a very sexy one too, I hope no one's looking at me,

It's embarrassing!

I felt the shoulder straps slipping off, if I don't get them back up, he'll see my boobs!

I felt his hand rise from It's current location, he grabbed the nightie's straps, Oh, please

don't pull them down!

He didn't, he pulled them up, I felt his cold hands, rub my cheek again, I got

goosebumps, I need a blanket, or even better a pair of clothes.

He seemed to notice how cold I was, I felt him shift, his hands let go of me for a short

moment, I felt something around me, a blanket? no...It smelt of cigars, and makeup, it

was his jacket.

It was warm from him wearing it, my goosebumps instantly vanished, I was comfortable

now, he continued holding me, I felt the car stop, the engine died down, and the

henchmen whispered something from up front.

"K, boss. We're here."

He moved again, this time with me, the car door shut, we were back outside, he told the

henchmen to open the door. I assume he did as he was told, because I felt the wind

stop, another door closed, Where were we?

I heard the keys drop onto a table, and the henchmen plopped onto a chair of some

sort.

It was dark, and musty, not exactly home sweet home.

I felt us lower, and we were now sitting down, still cradling me, We were on a couch, or

a really big chair, I still pretended to sleep, as he got comfortable.

After he stopped moving, I heard him whisper something, I couldn't tell what it was.

Then he bent down and kissed my cheek, god this is not going to go well!

He started to talk. "Harley?"

I of course did not answer.

"Harley-kins? Wake up."

Don't open your eyes Harls!

His hand smacked my cheek gently, I made a couple of fake noises of sleepy protests.

He chuckled.

"Harley, wake up, baby-doll." I opened my eyes slightly, still prolonging the inevitable.

I grumbled, quietly, "Mm, five more minutes..."

He chuckled again, this time a little louder.

"Harley, no more minutes, now get up." He smacked my cheek lightly again.

Time to face him.

I opened my eyes, he was there just looking at me like nothing was wrong.

"Hi-ya toots, sleep well? You're a very heavy sleeper. You know that?"

"Joker, let me go!"

His smile disappeared, "No can do, Punkin'."

I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. We were in some sort of building, probably

abandoned.

"Where are we?"

"My house."

"No, like where exactly are we?"

"We're still in Gotham if that's what you mean."

Good, I don't have to escape a city or anything.

"Joker, why aren't you in Arkham?"

"I escaped."

"Yes, I'm obviously aware of that. I meant why aren't you there, why did you escape?"

"To find you."

"And?"

"Bring you here with me."

"And!?"

"I don't know, maybe I don't want to be in solitary confinement for the rest of my damn

life!"

I cringed as he yelled.

He stopped yelling instantly, and stroked my face again, "Sorry..."

"Joker, take me home."

"You are home."

I furrowed my brow.

"No, I'm not take me home!"

"You. Are. Home."

"Joker, damn it! Take me to my apartment, _now_!"

He slapped me, across the face. My head snapped to the side from the force of the

blow.

"_Don't _tell me what to do!"

He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

I whimpered, as his fingers grabbed the tender flesh.

"You are staying here with me, and that's final!"

I whimpered louder, I was scared to death!

He released his grip on me, and kissed my hurt cheek.

"Sorry."

A tear escaped my eyes, rolling down my face, onto his hand. He looked at the single

tear, then at me. My eyes shined with new tears, threatening to spill over.

"Aw, Harlequin, don't cry."

He wiped the tears away with his cold, white, finger. It only made me cry harder, as the

tears built up and spilt over, he got angry.

"Don't cry."

"I-I can't help it."

"Why are you crying? It's alright."

"No I-It's not, I'm going to die, you're going to kill me, I don't want to die!" I wailed harder.

"What are you talking about? You're not going to die. and I'm definitely not going to kill

you."

"Y-your not?"

"Nooo-no...Why would I kill you?"

"I-I don't know. Don't you hate me for leaving you at Arkham?"

"No, I hate Batman, and the other guards and doctors, well, actually I hate everyone,

but not you."

He wiped another tear from my face.

"You kidnapped me."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because I want you here with me."

"But you-you're a criminal!"

"I know. And?"

"I can't be with you, I'll go to jail."

"No you won't, You'll go to Arkham."

"That's worse!"

"I'll be there with you."

"That-that doesn't help!"

"Well, why not!?"

"B-because, it just doesn't!"

"Harley stop crying, _now_."

I didn't. I just kept crying, a lot of bottled up emotions pouring out, some of them weren't

even about the situation I was in.

He slammed his lips into mine, my eyes grew wide, as he pulled me closer, I gasped,

but the sound was muffled as he slipped his tongue in my mouth, I tried to push away

but gave in, he was way too strong for me.

His lips were soft, still covered in makeup, his lips parted again, as we continued to kiss.

I felt his scars against my skin, his breath hot, he smelled like cigars and grease paint. I

parted my lips, as he explored the inside of my mouth, like he was studying each and

every crevice, like he'll never be able to do this again. He smiled as he started to speak.

"You taste like cherries."

That almost made me giggle despite my fear, from earlier.

He smiled wider.

"You taste good." He whispered.

"You do too."


	18. Bedtime

"Wait, no! get away from me!" I can't do this! What the hell is wrong with me?! I pushed

him away only resulting in him yanking me back.

He frowned but tried to kiss me again, I leaned back away from him.

I could tell he was getting real annoyed with me.

"Harley, No one's watching..." Joker whined.

I looked around, he was right no one was watching...Well, except for his henchmen.

I nodded my head to the guys across the room. "They are." They really were, both

watching us closely, like we were some kind of movie, waiting on the edge of their seats

for something to happen.

Joker looked to where I had nodded, "Boy's!?"

"Y-Yeah, Boss?"

"Leave, now."

Joker pointed to the front door.

The boys scrambled out of their chairs, almost falling in the process.

They left in a hurry, tripping over tables, and their own feet, I had to fight back a laugh

when one of them actually did trip when they had gotten outside the door.

He turned back around towards me, and leaned in.

I leaned back again. "You know that's not what I meant. This is wrong."

"No, It's not wrong-" He grabbed my face firmly. "-It's just right."

He brought me forward, but I slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red handprint.

"Harley!"

"Go away!"

He grabbed me by the ear and dragged me with him.

"Come with me."

He let go of my ear and grabbed my small hand pulling me forward, this time gently. We

crossed the room and into another. It was small, There was a bed, and a dresser. I saw

another door, which I assumed led to the bathroom. There were two nightstands, each

had a small lamp. The floor wasn't carpet, it was dark wood flooring, the walls were

newly painted, Purple on the right side, green on the left, Joker's color theme.

Everything was clean and tidy, well... as tidy as an abandoned building could be

anyway. There was a desk beside me, against the back wall, where the entry door was.

Newspapers were stacked, there was a laptop, and ink pens, a work area I presume.

There were also blueprints, probably for his future crimes. But they too were neatly

stacked.

He turned toward me, a wide smile planted on his pale face. "This-" He made a small

hand gesture. "- is our bedroom."

I raised a small blonde eyebrow.

"_Our _bedroom?"

"Yeah. Where did you think you would sleep silly? On the couch? Ha! Can't have my girl

sleeping on the couch, you'll be sleeping with me, in that bed..." He pointed to the nice,

red, and black bed. "With me." He repeated, finishing his sentence. Pointing to himself,

a sly smile played on his lips, he licked his scars as he walked.

He led me to the bed and we both sat down. "I got those particular colors for you,

Punkin'."

I looked down at the silk covers.

How did he know my favorite colors? Oh well, never mind. I nodded and smiled, he did

this for me, in a sick twisted way, it was sweet.

He smiled again, "Ok, time for bed." He bolted up off the mattress and went over to the

dresser on his side of the room, everything looked split in two, so I assumed that was

the point.

He took out his clothes, and turned towards me, "Your pajamas are over there, you can

sleep in the ones you already have on though."

As much as I wanted to cover myself up, I wasn't changing in front of him.

"I'll stay in mine for now." He nodded and stripped off his clothes. I blushed, of course

he had on boxers, but still, I didn't expect him to be that muscular, as much as Batman

beats him up. Scars etched across his back, barely there, easy to miss against his pale

flesh.

He crawled into bed after he was done and patted the bare spot beside him, "This is

your spot." I nodded and crawled over to him, he tugged the covers back and laid them

over me when I got myself comfortable, the mattress was really soft, just the way I like

it.

"Comfortable?"

"Y-yes."

"Good."

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, My back was facing him, I closed my eyes

and tried to forget about what was happening, It felt like a dream.

"Goodnight, Punkin'."

I didn't answer, I didn't really know how to answer, he squeezed me hard when I didn't

speak up.

I squeaked out in surprise.

"G-Good night."

He sighed and snuggled up to me, pulling me closer. I could feel his hot breath on my

bare neck, his skin was cold, but soft, he grabbed my hands, and cupped his large ones

over them. He began rubbing them like he did at Arkham when he had the breakdown.

Again no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, it was soothing, and I liked it.

Although I was very scared and I didn't want to close my eyes, I did anyway, and I, surprisingly, slept like a baby.


	19. Mr Hammer?

That morning I awoke with Joker nudging me.

"Harley, wake up."

I opened my eyes to find him leaning over me.

"Punkin' I have to go, you are staying here. Got it?"

I bolted up, realizing I wasn't dreaming.

"Oh…God it was all real!?"

"What was all real, baby?"

Everything was real, I was really kidnapped by the Joker.

I turned my head towards him, frowning.

"Don't call me that!"

He growled to himself.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you! Got it!?" He screamed.

A tear dripped down my pale cheek, as I nodded.

"Now…where was I…?" He thought to himself for a moment.

"Oh…right. I have to go, uh, take care of some business. You are staying here, my henchmen will take care of you, and don't you dare try to escape! Understand!?"

I nodded.

"Good."

He caressed my cheek gently, and kissed it.

"I'll see you soon, Doll."

He jumped off the bed and did a once over in the mirror, he opened the door and left, I heard a clank on the other side, as he locked the door.

I was scared of him, I didn't know what he'd do once I escaped, _if _I can escape, like he said there were henchmen out there, probably armed, what am I going to do!?

I slid out of bed, quietly, and put my ear to the door, I didn't hear anything, but there still could be henchmen outside my door. I heard a car start down below my window, I looked out, it was Joker leaving. I glanced around the room taking in my surroundings. There was a note taped to a door, beside the bed.

"Harl's, this is the Bathroom. While we were asleep I had my henchmen get some things from your home. Your makeup, toothbrush and toothpaste are in there as well as your other feminine assets, everything from brushes to tampons and pads. See you soon, Doll.

~ Love J."

I opened the door, the bathroom was rather big, not as big as mine, but big for a small apartment. It was clean, I looked down at the toilet, and realized how much I needed to pee. I rushed over and pulled down my pants, I sat down, and shivered at the cold. After I was done, I looked in the mirror, I looked pretty bad, but better then I usually do when I wake up in the morning. There was another note taped beside the mirror.

"If you want to take a shower, feel free to do so, what's mine is yours. The towels are in the cabinet beside the shower.

~ Love J."

I sighed in relief. I needed a shower. I didn't stink, but I needed the hot water to calm my nerves. I got in and washed my hair with the shampoo he had gotten from my home, cherry blossom, scented. My favorite. I took a long shower, washing every part of my body, the water from the shower head, beat on my back, it felt good. After I was done, I dried off, brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I put my usual makeup on and brushed my hair, I realized I didn't bring any clothes from the dresser in here with me, I was afraid to go get them in case someone walked in.

I peeked out from the door, no one was there. I ran quietly to 'my' dresser and picked out an outfit. A black tee shirt, tight fitting…great….I found a pair of shorts, they were a dark red. They looked custom made, my own panties and bras from my home were neatly stacked in there as well. I blushed a little at the thought of his henchmen or him folding my panties.

I got dressed. And finished getting ready, no one had come by to see me yet, I didn't know whether that was good or bad, On one hand, what if his henchmen were mean to me, or hurt me? On the other hand what if they are nice, and took good care of me? I sighed and walked over to the door.

I listened once more and didn't hear anything. "Hello" I knocked loudly on the door to try to get someone's attention. "Hello, anyone there!?" I screamed louder now. "Hello!?"

I heard foot steps and a shuffle outside my door, my heart beat louder as the door knob turned. I backed up against the bed and sat down, waiting to see who it was, I prayed they wouldn't hurt me.

The door opened, as a big henchman walked it, he was tall, 7 ft. and his muscles had muscles. He was one armed, with a few tattoos.

I smiled a small smile. "H-Hi. Um-"

He interrupted me, "Hungry, mizz?" His voice was deep and rough like nails, his words thick with a Russian accent.

His lips parted to speak again. "My name iz Mr. Hammer."


	20. On guard

"H-Hi Mr. Hammer…I'm Harleen."

He nodded his head. "Iz nice to meet you, Harleen."

I smiled.

"You too, Mr. Hammer."

"I zon't know much English, and what I do know, izn't great."

"That's alright, I learned a little Russian in college, just in case one of my patients were Russian, I also know many other languages."

He smiled.

"Zat ziz good, being able to know all zose languages."

I smiled. His English was good, besides the thick accent.

"Yes it is. It's good to be prepared." I frowned.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't prepared for this…"

"I'm zorry, But I have to follow ze bozzez orderz."

"I understand." I sighed.

Mr. Hammer walked forward. "living with ze bozz izn't that bad."

I nodded.

"And you get uze to it…"

I nodded again.

"But enough sadness, what iz it ze lady wants, hm?"

I smiled.

"What do you have?"

"Not much, living like ziz can be rough. But I know we have ze bread and peanut butter, I think we have ze apples too."

"That would be nice, thank you. I would like a peanut butter sandwich and an apple please."

"Do you want somezing to drink?"

"Water or milk is fine, thank you."

He nodded and began to leave.

"Oh! Um, and thanks for being so nice to me…"

He smiled. "You are welcome…Harleen."

He left to get my food, locking the door behind him. I sighed and laid back down on the bed.

I needed to get out of here, and fast!

A little while later Mr. Hammer came in with my food, he handed me the plate gently.

"I hope ze lady likez it."

I smiled.

"I'm sure I will. Thank you."

He smiled back, and nodded. He started to turn the door knob when I stopped him.

"Wait! Um…can you please…stay?"

"Stay? Well um…I'm not zo zure ze bozz would like that."

"Why not?"

"He iz….very protective over his property."

"So I'm his property now!"

"No that iz not what I meant."

"That bastard!"

"Mizz, pleaze I wouldn't talk about ze bozz that way if I were you."

"You're lucky you're not me! You get to live, and be free, while I'm stuck in here!"

"I'm zorry mizz…"

"Just…please leave me alone."

He nodded, and left.

I ate my food in silence. Thinking to myself about what to do next.

Did he plan on keeping me in here forever? I can't stay in a small confined room forever! I'll go crazy! I started to cry, I finished my plate, tears rolling down my cheeks as I ate the last bite of apple. I looked around and didn't see a trashcan.

I got up and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Hammer!?"

A few seconds later he unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

"Yez, mizz?"

"I'm done."

He took the plate and left, probably to go wash it.

The door, of course, was still locked. I didn't want to take a nap, that would be letting my guard down. I needed to be alert, I needed to find some help. I took the chair beside the desk and sat by the window, watching for anyone, just anyone that I could get to help me. I drifted off after a couple of hours. I woke up suddenly as my head jerked up. I growled to myself as I realized I had fallen asleep. I looked outside, it was starting to get dark, I looked at the clock. The red letters reading 7:00 PM. I sighed again. Joker could be back anytime now, he had been gone for several hours. I'm surprised he wasn't back already. I put the chair back and quickly went to the bathroom. I peed and redid my hair, back into a neat bun. I sighed. My mouth tasted like peanut butter. I brushed my teeth quickly and went back to the bed. I sat down. Then it dawned on me, I could use the computer! I ran to the computer, and turned it on, it was password protected…great. I shut it back off and looked back outside. Joker still wasn't here. Good. I laid back down and fell asleep. Hopefully he won't come back till tomorrow or better yet never.


	21. Fight

I heard an engine shut off outside. I opened my eyes and went over to the room's window, Joker's car was parked in the driveway. My eyes grew wide as I fumbled around the room for a weapon. I grabbed a sharpened pencil from his desk and waited for him to come through the door. I heard shuffling outside, the door knob turned as the door opened, creaking loudly as it opened even wider. I saw a flash of purple and knew it was him. I ran at Joker as fast as I could. I tried to stab him with the pencil but he caught my arm and twisted it behind my back. I cried out in pain. Joker took the pencil and threw it across the room, it clacked across the hard floor, rolling under the bed. He grabbed my other arm, as I swung at him.

I cried out again as his hands tightened around my wrists.

"Stop! Stop! You're going to break my arms!"

He drug me to the bed, and laid me down. He flipped me over, looking at me, his face contorted in anger. Joker's nostrils flared as his head twitched violently.

My heart beat louder, readying myself for a blow to the face. But I felt nothing. I opened my eyes again, and looked at him. He parted his lips to speak, but closed them, and growled.

I whimpered a little, as his hands tightened even more.

Joker parted his red lips again. Yellow teeth shining in the light as he talked.

"What. Was. That?"

I whimpered again.

"I SAID WHAT. WAS. THAT!" He shook me hard, when I didn't answer.

He let go of my arms, and walked back to the door, he paused. I started to get up. When he whirled back around and back handed me across the face, sending me flying across the room. I hit the wall and cried out in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STAB ME!" He walked forward, fuming with uncontrollable anger.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE!"

He yanked me up by my bun, I cried out as he pulled me by the hair and slapped me again, causing me to fall back down to the ground, against the wall.

"AND HOW DARE YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME!"

He grabbed me by the neck, and held me to the wall. I whimpered as I struggled to breathe, gasping for breath as he tightened his grip on my neck. "J-Joker, S-stop…" I stuttered, struggling to get free of his iron grip. "P-please…"

His eyes widened as realization struck him, he let go of me, I slid down the wall, falling to the floor, gasping for breath.

He bent down, reaching up to caress my face. I whimpered as I tried to get away from him.

"Harley…" He whispered sadly.

"N-no…Get away from me! G-go away!"

"Harley, please. I'm sorry."

"No you're not! You almost strangled me to death. Don't give me that sorry crap!"

"Harley…"

"No, just let me go!"

"YOU KNOW I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Yes you can!"

"NO I CAN'T!"

"Fine! Whatever…Just…leave me alone."

He walked over to his side of the bed and laid down. I looked up at him, from across the room, as he patted the spot beside him. I got up, grabbed the pillow and went in the bathroom.

"What are you doing!?"

"Sleeping in the bathtub, away from you, that's what I'm doing." I slammed the door, locking it behind me. The bathtub was better then sleeping with him. It just had to be.


	22. Lust

Later that night, as Harley slept. Joker had picked the lock to the bathroom door. He knelt down beside the bathtub, watching her as she slept. He didn't understand, or know how to deal with what he felt for her. He never even thought he could feel this way. Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime! Him! Feel love!? It was ridiculous. He caressed Harley's face gently. He noticed some dried blood on her face, her blood. Joker's face saddened as he watched the fight go through his mind once more, her screaming, him slapping her. Hurting her…Hurting his Harley. How could he have done that!? Why!? Why did it have to be this way? He just didn't understand. He continued to caress her face, gently.

"Harley, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry…"

He left the bathroom to go get a blanket for her. After he tucked her in, he watched her sleep for a couple of hours before he fell asleep himself.

He dreamt. Images flashing through his mind as he slept. Purple and green, Red and black. He heard Harley's voice. She was laughing. He heard his own voice, he was laughing to. More images flashed through his mind. He saw Harleys face. Smiling happily, as she hugged him, they were kissing. His heart thumped louder. He told her he loved her, she smiled widely, Joker thought his heart was going to burst from happiness as she told him she loved him as well. Just then it started raining, the clouds gathered around them and the sun instantly went down, as everything got dark and muddy, he could barely see anything. He heard Harley screaming, he whirled around only to find that she wasn't there, she was no longer beside him, his heart beat faster as he became worried, he called out for her, He heard her scream again and again. He ran towards the sound of her voice, and suddenly there she was, they were on a rooftop. Someone was holding her. An image of a bat flew through his mind, as Harley screamed again, the figure jumped of the rooftop and disappeared, he screamed for her, but suddenly he was swarmed by thousands of bats, someone was talking, he realized that someone was talking to him, the voice boomed loudly over the thunder and lightning, "I will always win Joker!"

It was still nighttime when Joker screamed as he awoke from the nightmare, beads of sweat rolling down his makeup covered face. I was awake, staring at him, I'm sure I looked very scared.

"I heard you scream in your sleep" I told him, looking at his matted hair, and soaked face.

He looked at me. He still seamed to be in shock, from whatever nightmare he was in.

"Joker?"

"H-Harley?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, god, Harley, you're ok!"

My eyes widened as he leaped over the bathtubs ledge and hugged me.

"I thought I had lost you!"

I tried to get out of his grasp, but couldn't. "What do you mean, you thought you lost me?"

"N-Nothing…I'm just glad you're ok."

I pushed him off. "Hey, just because you had a nightmare doesn't mean you can hug me like nothing ever happened."

"Harley you know I didn't mean to."

"The hell you didn't mean to! Strangling someone isn't an accident!"

"Harley I was angry!"

"And!? That's not an excuse for almost strangling me, and keeping me here hostage!"

"But Harley-"

"But nothing!"

I got up out of the bathtub, and rushed passed him.

"Harley…"

"Go away!"

He grabbed me by my arm and yanked me forward. I let out a cry of surprise, as he brought his lips down upon mine. His lips were soft, the kiss was tender. I tried to get lose, but even I couldn't fight off the urge to kiss him back. His tongue explored my mouth as I leant forward, giving in to my desires. I lifted my hands to his face, kissing him back, as my fingers went up through his green hair. Joker pushed forward, more violently this time. His kiss turning from tender to animalistic. I let out a small cry of pleasure as he licked my neck. I knew this was wrong. But I was a virgin, and even I knew how much I could take before I got too horny.

"J-Joker, don't…"

"I know you don't mean that…"

He kissed me harder, his hands traveling down to my butt, he squeezed as he licked my neck again.

I moaned louder. "Joker…Please…"

"Harley…I want this…I need this…and you do to, you know you do."

"This is so wrong."

"No it's not."

He forced me down onto the bed, as he took my shirt off. I didn't protest. I couldn't, I wanted it, in a sick twisted way, I was very attracted to him, even though I didn't want to admit it.

He picked me up and centered me at the top of the bed, as he took his own shirt off, his pale skin shined in the moonlight. His scars barely visible.

He threw his shirt on the floor as he undid his pants. After he was done, he started to take my shorts off. We both laid there on top of each other, completely and utterly _naked. _


	23. Sex

His eyes traveled down my body, I blushed and tried to cover myself.

"No don't."

He moved my hands away.

"You're beautiful."

"T-Thank you."

"Oh…Harley…"

He kissed me then, even more animalistic then before, I kissed him back as he growled, his hands rubbing up and down my naked body. I knew this was it, I was going to have sex with him, it was going to happen. I was going to lose my virginity to the Joker. My heart beat faster as his hands got lower. I repeated the sentence in my mind. I was going to lose my virginity to the Joker. And strangely I was happy about that.

"Joker?"

"Yeah Harley?"

"Is it…Going to hurt?"

"Wait…You're…a virgin?"

"Y-Yeah."

"A beautiful women like you…Is a virgin?"

"Yeah, why? Is…that bad?"

"Nope, not at all. Makes this a lot better. Knowing you haven't been with any other guys and stuff like that, women don't know it but that makes your guy really happy."

"It does?"

"Yeah, wouldn't that make you happy? Knowing your man hasn't been with any other girls?"

"Yeah."

"Well that settles it then"

He kissed me again but I interrupted.

"Wait you didn't answer my question. Is it going to hurt?"

"Yes. But I'll try to make it memorable for you."

I giggled slightly remembering our first session, it was the first thing he said to me.

"Ok. But please try not to make it hurt…to much. Alright?"

"I'll try."

He kissed me again and I let him travel down my body, I could feel the emotions intensify as we got closer and closer to having sex.

"You ready?"

"I-I think so."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

I let out a sigh, I was nervous.

I gave him the ok. I closed my eyes, readying myself for the pain.

He thrust into me hard. I let out a soft scream as I felt something inside me snap. The pressure was intense, The ache and tenderness intensified as he went in and out, no matter how careful he was it still hurt.

"You ok?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Do you want me to stop."

I thought for a second, but shook my head. "No."

He thrust into me a little faster this time. I could feel it, the pleasure, but I felt the pain more. But I didn't want him to stop. He kept going, in and out, in and out, his breath got shallow as he started to breathe fast.

"Oh, Harley!"

He kissed me as he rode me, harder now.

"Oh Harley!" He screamed again.

I didn't want him to stop I wanted more, I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, ignoring the pain as his thrusts became deeper.

His tongue explored my mouth even more then before, he sucked on my lip, then licked my neck.

His breath got faster, he stopped kissing me, he wriggled underneath the covers as I felt him pool inside me. He let out a pleasurable moan, as I sighed. The sex stopped, as he just laid there on top of me. Sweat dripping, our skin sticking together, he kissed me on the cheek I tried to move out from underneath him but he wouldn't let me. I realized with what I just did, I was never going to get to leave him, there was no way he would let me go now. What have I gotten myself into?


	24. I love you

The next day I woke up to Joker holding me in his arms. He was still asleep, I cautiously slid out from his arms. I noticed a little blood on the bed. I tiptoed to the bathroom and locked the door. I noticed a little blood on my inner thigh, I sat on the toilet and wiped, a little more slid onto the toilet paper. I knew it was from having sex for the first time. Your first time is usually not fun. I was still a little sore, but not like I was last night. I opened the door and screamed when I saw Joker standing there right in front of me.

"You scared me!"

He chuckled, "Sorry, doll."

"I-It's alright" I heaved a sigh.

I glanced back to the bed, the sheets had been taken off and bundled up.

Joker turned to where I was looking.

"Don't worry I'll have them cleaned today."

"Ok."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

He grabbed me and pulled me close. He kissed me, I kissed him back. We were like that for 3 minutes before we broke for air.

"I love you, Harls."

What did he just say!?

"W-What?"

"I love you."

I hesitated. Did I love him too? He interrupted my train of thought.

"What's the matter!? Don't you love me too?"

Uh….

"I-I…"

He looked hurt. He let me go, storming out of the room and locking the door. I heard a bunch of screaming, there was a loud crash and then a gun shot, I heard Joker tell someone to clean it up, and another door slammed.

Did I….. love him?


	25. I hate you!

Later he rushed through the door still angry.

"Um…Joker?"

"What!"

I flinched.

"Are you mad at me?"

He stopped to think. He sighed and turned towards me.

"No, Punkin', I'm not mad. I'm just sad, Do you have an answer yet?"

"N-no…I don't."

He sighed again.

"Punkin', We had sex, you have to have loved me to do that."

"…"

"Well!?"

"I can't….love you."

"What do you mean you _can't _love me!?"

"I…I just can't! Joker I-I-I…-"

He interrupted me, grabbing my face, kissing me.

I kissed him back.

He broke the kiss but held my face there for a moment, looking into my baby blue eyes, and me peering back at his dark jade green.

"Harley…"

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you, I've never loved anyone before. And now that I do, that one special person doesn't love me back…"

"Joker don't do this."

"But It's true."

"You're making me feel guilty."

"You should be."

"Joker!"

"What!?"

"Y-you're horrible!"

"Well yeah, I'm a criminal! Of course I am!"

I sighed in frustration.

"Joker, I can't love you, so just let me go, I won't tell anyone you kidnapped me, or where you are."

"No."

"Please!"

"No. End of discussion."

"I-I hate you!"

He grabbed the back of my head, yanking a fistful of hair towards him, his eyes had grown wide, then narrowed, he looked hurt.

"Don't ever say _that _again."


	26. Traitor!

I looked into his intense gaze, unable to look away. I sighed, defeated.

"Yes sir."

He let go of my hair, smoothing it down.

"Mr. Hammer! Get in here!"

I jumped at his sudden outburst. A few moments later Mr. Hammer burst through the door.

"Yeah Bozz?"

I smiled and waved.

"Hi Mr. Hammer, how are you?"

He smiled back and blushed.

"I'm good Harley, Thankz for azking."

"Enough talking, you're not allowed to talk to my Harley got it?"

"Uh…Y-yez zir."

"Good."

"What did you want bozz?"

"Make Harley some food!"

"K, Bozz…"

"No! um, no. You don't have too do that sweetie, I'm not hungry…"

Joker narrowed his eyes when I said sweetie. Then he growled, frustrated.

"Yes you are. Mr. Hammer go!"

"No! I'm not hungry!"

Mr. Hammer looked torn, he didn't know who to listen too.

"Don't go, Mr. Hammer, please don't wait on me, I'm not hungry. I don't want you to wait on me hand and foot."

"Harley you need to fuckin' eat! Go Mr. Hammer! _NOW !"_

"Joker! J-just shut up and leave him alone! He's not your freaking maid!"

He slapped me.

"_Don't_, Don't you _ever _tell me to _shut up!"_

I trembled with fear.

"And why do you defend him!? Do you like him!?"

"N-No!"

"Liar! You do like him!"

"No, just as a friend!"

"You mother-fuckin' whore!"

"W-What!? But I swear! I-I Don't like him that way!"

"Just shut up!"

He slapped me again, then looked at Mr. Hammer.

"_You _made a move on _my _Harley didn't you? Now she likes _you_. You damn _traitor!" _

Joker took his gun and pointed it at Mr. Hammer.

"That's why she won't say she loves me!"

My eyes grew wide. No! I have to do something. I have to!

I need to save him!


	27. Dream come true

I need to save him!

"W-wait stop!"

I tried to smack the gun out of Joker's hand but failed.

"Get out of the way Harley!"

I had to think fast! What do I do!?

"J-joker!"

"There's no saving him now Harley, no one turns stoolie on me and lives!"

His finger twitched ready to pull the trigger.

Think fast, Harls!

Um, um….

"Joker stop, I do love you!"

Everything went silent. He dropped the gun to the floor, I sighed in relief.

"W-what?"

I looked back up into his large green eyes. They shone with a clear light, tears threatening to spill over.

"What did you say?"

"I-I do love you."

"Really?"

No not really….

"Yes."

"Really, Really…?"

No.

"Yes. Really, Really."

He smiled, slightly.

"Really, Really, Really?"

No.

"Yes. Joker."

He walked slowly towards me. He cupped my face in his large hands.

I had to make him believe me, he still looked suspicious.

I slowly leaned in, my lips touched his, he was surprised for a moment but leant in, kissing me, tenderly.

God, what have I gotten myself into.


	28. What do I do now?

Mr. Hammer stood there awkwardly.

Joker looked at him strangely.

"And why are you still here?"

"Um, uh...I..."

"Well? Spit it out!"

"I'll just... go..now..."

He left quickly leaving me alone with the psychopath.

He turned back toward me, leaving me speechless with the look in his eyes.

No words can describe the amount of emotions on his face. It scared me.

"Harley..."

Oh no! What do I say?! What do I do!?

um...

"Yeah?"

He walked forward, causing me to walk back and into the bed.

I was nervous, I'm sure he could tell. But he didn't act like he knew I was lying.

He was serious now. He leaned in, our faces just inches apart. His eyes burrowed into mine, like he could see into my soul, he cleared his throat causing my breath to hitch and my heart to beat faster, he knew didn't he? He knew I'd played him.

Do I change the subject? Do I just stand here and wait? Theres going to be hell to play, I just know it.

I had to make him believe me, I had to do something, something to prove I love him, and I'm loyal to him.

I leaned in kissing him passionately, my small hands stroked his soft, but bristly face and snaked up into his green greasy hair. The ends of my fingers teased the jade strands, I could feel him getting aroused. I didn't want to have sex with him again. I knew if I kept on that would happen.

But at the same time, I was aroused, and that made me furious. I wasn't suppose to like this man, I wasn't suppose to be doing this. It's sick, and wrong. But yet I'm attracted to him, a clown, a crazy murderous clown!

My hands unknowingly began to dig into his skin I thought he'd be angry but he pushed into me more, only making me more agitated, of course I didn't mean to do it, who was I to know that would turn him on even worse?

I hated to admit it but this man, crazy or not was a damn good kisser.


	29. Sexual Desire

His hand traveled down my ass, I pushed forward involuntarily. His kisses were becoming more feverish and animalistic, it was hard to resist. His hands tightened around me, it was getting painful. and I was getting worried.

Joker/3rd person point of view.

Joker's thoughts raced through his mind. He couldn't take much more, but he didn't want to hurt her.

He'd meant to be gentle. As gentle as he could. Joker had planned it with care from the moment he met her. worrying about each bruise that was to come on her beautiful body, She was fragile; he must take it slow, take his time. He could feel his hands tightening on her hips. He couldn't do that, he knew she's be mad and push him away.

But he wished to be straight forward he wished to be rough and use violence. That's the way he liked it. If she didn't like it, she would stop him, tell him no, make him get off her.

He felt her dainty fingers rake down his back; he felt the scrape of her long manicured nails, and felt his body shake with arousal. That was the last of his thought; his own selfishness took over him then, rage and a lust that enveloped him like a black cloud on a stormy day, it was just him and his love. And he never wanted it to end.

He could smell the sweat starting to form a thin sheet across his body, he was fighting it, he wanted to be gentle. But he just couldn't. He hoped she would forgive him later.


	30. What the hell happened last night?

I made a small grunting sound as he pushed into me, I wasn't sore anymore, and all I could feel was pleasure. I wanted this but at the same time I didn't.

It's not like I could tell him no, not after what I just did, I'm the one who initiated it! God what's wrong with me!?

I looked up into Joker's eyes. they were pure black, completely dilated. He was even scarier this way. I didn't want to move just in case something went wrong.

The only thing I could do was enjoy this moment.

I gave in again, and let him take me. I don't know when or how, but we both fell asleep and as soon as we knew it, it was morning.

The sun shined through the locked window, warming up the air around us. I shivered. Goosebumps raised on my skin, and the hair on my neck stood up when I looked around. I gasped out loud, but not loud enough to wake him.

The bedroom was a mess! The pillows were torn in two and thrown across the room. The covers were tangled up and all around us. There were sweat stains on the bed. I could smell the bodily fluids. It must have gone wary last night. But I couldn't remember what happened.

Joker stirred. I caught my breath and waited for him to wake.

"Mmm...Harley..."

Was he awake?

"Harley?"

"Y-Yes?"

He suddenly bolted upright and stared at me.

I didn't know what to do, I just sat there waiting for him to say something.

"..."

Nothing.

He grabbed me then, gently this time. And kissed me cheek, he removed the covers off my naked body.

He scowled.

"Look how badly I hurt you."

Wait, what?

I looked where he was looking and gasped.

Bruises were everywhere. Dark blueish yellow circles on every part of my body, the pain hit me then, I felt like I had been punched a thousand times. I didn't even know what to say, what was I suppose to say.

"J-Joker..."

"I'm so sorry, Harley."

What the hell happened last night?


	31. LIAR!

"I can't believe I did that to you."

I can't even remember what happened.

"I shouldn't have given in, I should have stopped. Why didn't I, How could I do this to you!?"

He was screaming at the top of his lungs now. I'm sure his henchmen were waiting for him to storm out and kill one of them.

"Joker It's fine, I'm fine."

"But I hurt you! Look at yourself. All those bruises are my fault!"

"They may be your fault but It's my fault too."

"How the hell is it your fault?"

"It takes two to tango, Joker. I let you do this, so, It's my fault too."

I should have told him no from the start. lying never does anything good for anyone.

He was silent for a moment. Deep in thought.

"Joker...I-It's ok."

I stepped forward hesitantly.

He walked forward, I stepped back, he looked at me seriously, his face was stern, and cold.

"Harley?"

"Y-yeah?"

His eyes narrowed.

What did I do!?

I couldn't look him in the eyes. It was hard not to look away. He was making me nervous.

"Harley, Look at me."

I didn't.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!"

My head snapped up as he yelled. I looked at his face, concentrating on his mouth instead of his eyes.

"Look me in the eyes."

I can't.

"Harley, look me in the eyes now!"

I looked up, his eyes were dilated again. He was even more scary when he was angry. Last night it was because of sex, now It's anger, only I didn't know why he was angry with me.

He stepped forward again. I started shaking slightly, barely noticeable.

"YOU LIAR!"

What!?

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

Oh no!

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"Joker, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really!"

He stepped forward and held out his hand to touch my face, I flinched.

"I KNEW IT!"

"YOU LIED TO ME, I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS, I TRUSTED YOU!"

He ran at me in one swift movement and slapped me hard across the face. a loud crack rung through the air. I cried out but held my ground.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME, I BELIEVED YOU! BUT YOU KEEP FLINCHING AT MY EVERY MOVEMENT, AND STUTTERING WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME! I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS UP. BUT THIS, THIS IS JUST CRUEL."

"Joker, you don't understand!"

"OH I UNDERSTAND. I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY!"

"Joker you can't expect me to love you, not like this!"

He stalked forward, I had nowhere to go. I moved away from the bed and walked backwards into the wall, this is as far as I could get from him, but he still walked towards me, closing in on the small space between us. Fury in his eyes.

He trapped me against the wall, grabbing my face in his large hands.

"You are one tough peanut, you know that? But I-"

He leaned in towards me, our noses inches apart.

"-I will break your shell...-"

I tried to look away but he grabbed my face again, forcing me to look at him.

"And you _will_ listen to me. And you _will_ love me, and you _will_ _cooperate_."

I gulped. This was getting way out of hand, I needed to do something, I can't let him keep me here.

I had to think, think hard.


	32. Matching Scars

"Joker, _Please_."

"That was cruel, Harley."

"Coming from the guy who murders people!"

His eyes narrowed more.

"But I'm not the one who pretended to love someone!"

"I'm not the one who kidnapped the person I loved!"

He grunted in frustration.

"Well I wouldn't have to do that if you'd cooperate!"

"I wouldn't be so difficult, if you let me go!"

"Well I can't let you go!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

He sighed, removing one of his hands from my face, he ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it down.

"Damn it woman!"

He sighed again.

"Just listen to me for once!"

"No!"

He growled.

He raised his fist, I closed my eyes ready for another bruise. but nothing happened he sighed again and punched the wall beside my head, making a gaping hole in the dry wall.

I gulped, that wall could have been me. I looked back at him fear apparent in my eyes.

"Joker, please calm down."

"I can't."

"Is that the only freaking word you know!? I can't do this! I can't do that!"

"Stop, Harley."

"No, you stop!"

He squeezed my arms tightly.

"And let go of me!"

I shoved him off, rubbing my sore arms.

"I said it once and I'll say it again, I _HATE_ you!"

"No! Don't say that!"

"I hate you, I hate you, I _HATE_ you!"

"Damn it, stop!"

He started wheezing. I smirked wickedly.

"I _HATE_ YOU!"

"STOP!"

He smacked me, my head hit the wall, making me dizzy.

"I'd rather die then be here stuck with you."

"No, No, NO, NO!"

He smacked me again, only making me angrier.

"I'll never be with you!"

"I SAID STOP!"

Someone knocked on the door and walked in.

"Bozz? We all hear you screaming out there, are you ok?"

It was Mr. Hammer.

Joker whirled around, his makeup was smudged from tears.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!"

"But bozz..."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Mr. Hammer hesitated but left like he was told.

He turned back towards me, I didn't see mercy any where in his eyes. His eyes were so dilated the green was gone. His cheeks were red, and a vein pulsed in his forehead so hard I'd thought it'd bust. Tears rolled down his makeup covered face, his large figure shook like his was having a seizure.

I was fucking scared for my life.

And I was right to be.

He grabbed the back of my neck and drug me into the bathroom, I tried to fight him off but it wasn't working.

"What are you doing!"

He didn't answer. Every time I'd talk it seemed to make it worse.

He was way to strong to fight off, and knowing how angry he was, I knew I was doomed.

He grabbed the knife from his pocket and held it up to my throat, he dragged it across my neck, but didn't break the skin. The cold steel made me shiver.

"One way or another I'll have you, you are mine. And if you can't understand, I'll make you. You're just like me. You know you are, but now you'll look like me too, hopefully that will make you understand."

My eyes widened.

"No! You can't do this! Let go of me!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want to do!"

His hands tightened so I couldn't move, I whimpered as the blade got closer to my mouth, tears ran down my pale face.

"We all have mental scars, emotional scars, and _physical_ scars, Harley. No need to be scared."

I whimpered louder.

"But the only people who can understand are the people who have scars just like you. Mental, emotional, and _physical_. Then they can understand."

He leaned in, licking his red lips with a smacking sound. I flinched.

"Now we'll have matching scars. And we can understand each other, together."

He clamped his hand around my jaw, forcing it open, he gently positioned the knife at the corner of my mouth, the taste of the steel was bitter. More tears ran down my soaked face. I was hysterically crying now, begging him not to do it. but he didn't listen.

I felt the blade scratch at my skin, beginning to make the scars. I whimpered louder as it became more painful. I was screaming now, I felt every bit of the pain, the tearing, the warm blood rolling down my mouth and neck. It was horrible. I shook and cried, I couldn't take much more, and I still had the rest of this and one more to go. I stopped fighting the inevitable. I wouldn't win this fight. The cold steel became warm with my blood, Jokers eyes still black were narrowed, his jaw was clenched. I whimpered again, trying to block the pain out. But I couldn't.

"Please...Stop..."

He didn't. He continued on, more blood pouring from my mouth, the cuts got deeper, his hand moved in a circular motion, creating the permanent smile that would forever be etched on my face. I could smell the blood. The metallic smell stung my nose, and eyes. He finished with the first and began the other one, making me scream even louder then I thought possible. I was cold, very cold, and weak. I kept begging for him to stop, to let me go. But he still didn't listen.

After he was done, he didn't seem satisfied.

"Somethings missing."

I could barely talk.

"W-What? No...No more...p-please..."

He turned me over gently, I felt the cold blade touch my neck. I shivered violently. The knife pierced my skin, it hurt but was not even close to what my mouth felt like. I whimpered softly. My head started to bob back and forth, The last thing I saw was the knife fall the the hard ground, the loud clang ringing in my ears, and a loud gasp.


	33. Stay with me!

"Harley!"

Joker picked Harley's unconscious body up in his arms.

"Harley!?"

Nothing, no stirring, no whimper. Nothing.

"Harley!? Wake up!"

Still nothing.

"No, no, no, no , no!"

Joker carried her to the bathtub, turning on the water.

"Come on! Stay with me! Stay with me!"

He ran the hot water and laid her in the tub.

"Just hold on, Harley!"

Joker gathered the emergency medical supplies, he opened the box grabbing the suture, bandaids, wraps, anything that could help.

He cut the water off when it was full.

Her naked body was covered in blood. He took a towel and stopped the bleeding from the neck as he tended to the more serious wounds. He took the needle and threaded it, He bent over the tub pushing it through her injured mouth, He knew this was going to take a long time, he needed to hurry and try his best, she's already lost a lot of blood. He pushed the skin together where he had cut and began sewing. He made it as even and neat as possible, without making it worse.

"It's ok Harley, everything's ok."

About an hour later, when he was done with the mouth, he began work on the neck wound.

This one was small, wouldn't take long at all. He was done in no time.

After the sewing was completely done he began washing her body. The water faded from clear to red, she still hadn't woke yet. He drained the tub, grabbing her and drying her off. He checked her pulse, she was alive and breathing. Everything seemed to be going ok.

"So far, so good."

He wrapped her naked body in a warm blanket carrying her to their bed.

He stayed there cuddling her until she would wake.


	34. Murderer

Everything was blurry, I couldn't see. All I could see was a bright light. I kept squinting hoping it would help, but it didn't. A wave of pain hit me when I tried to talk. Another when I tried to turn my head. Everything hurt.

I mumbled again, but it hurt to much to speak. There was a shuffle, and suddenly the bed shifted.

I heard someone talking.

"Harley?"

No. Not him, please!

"Harley, wake up. Please!"

No! Just go away! Please go away!

"Harley...please, if you can hear me, wake up."

Oh I can hear you all right, but I am not waking up, you're the last person I wanna see right now.

He rubbed my face, I flinched.

"Harley I saw you move, wake up, please wake up."

I can't not really, everything's too bright. I don't want to open my eyes.

But of course, my body hates me, my eyes decided to open, much to my protest.

I no longer had to squint anymore, everything was still a little blurry though.

"Harley!"

Joker hugged me, blocking my view to the ceiling, or anywhere that I couldn't see him.

I suddenly started to wheeze as Joker brushed his fingers over my lips.

I was having a panic attack, a real panic attack!

A wave of discomfort had washed over me first, then I felt the intense emotion of fear, I feared him, I feared everything in this room. I started to cry. An immense amount of hatred, fear and sadness raining on me like a cloud.

"Harley, don't cry."

I wailed like a baby, I weakly tried to move away from him, but failed as I rolled off the bed onto the floor below.

I landed with a hard thud, only making me cry harder.

Joker freaked, and ran over to me, trying to somehow comfort me and stop the waves of emotions going through my body. He was making it worse, i started hyperventilating, choking on my own sobs.

"G-Get away from m-me!"

"Harley calm down, please. You're making me worry."

"N-No! Get away from me!"

I slapped at him weakly, he blocked my hands like I was nothing but a mere child throwing a tantrum.

"Harley, calm down."

I coughed loudly, still choking on my tears and sobs.

"P-please, just go away! Leave me alone!"

"Aw, Harley just stop crying, everything's ok."

"No! Everything's not ok!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's n-not!"

He stepped forward, towards me, I shuffled and crawled back, I felt something behind me and turned around.

I screamed.

It was a full body mirror, I had bloody patches of cloth and bandages on my face and neck, then I remembered everything that happened last night.

"N-NO! YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Harley, I-I panicked, and I was angry, I didn't mean to- I just didn't- I-I'm sorry."

I couldn't speak, I was utterly speechless. I was going to have scars just like him, my life is never going to be the same, I'm probably going to rot in here, I'll never see my family again, my friends, anybody!

"Harley...baby, please."

"Don't touch me!"

"Harley, I want you to know what It's like to be free."

He took my hand, keeping me from jerking away and led me out the door. He took me down to a small room, it smelt of mold and dirt.

"Hammer bring the man."

"Yez zir."

What man?

"What are we doing here?"

Before he could answer Hammer brought in a bound and gagged man.

"What are you doing!?"

"I want you to kill him."

"What!?"

"Did I stutter? I want you to kill him."

"No."

"You have no choice!"

He grabbed my hands and shoved a gun between them.

"I'll make you."

"No! I won't!"

"He isn't even an innocent man, Harley!"

"What did he do?"

"He's one of Falcone's men."

Falcone, a mob boss.

"I-It doesn't matter! He probably has a family that loves him!"

The man looked up at me, tears in his eyes and nodding his head.

"See! He does!"

"He's still a criminal! So it won't matter if you kill him, it's probably best anyway."

"No!"

He growled, grabbing my hands tighter. He puled my pointer finger over the trigger, pointing it at the man.

"Say bye-bye."

The man started screaming now, begging underneath his gag.

"Please don't make me do this!"

"Harley, you need to get use to this, it's going to happen a lot, trust me."

"No!"

"You either kill him or I can bring in a child instead."

"You monster!"

"So which is it gonna be?"

I thought about it. I could never harm a child. No matter how crazy I might become, I couldn't do it.

"H-Him."

"That-a girl."

He let go of my finger but guided the gun towards the man again. Giving me the freedom of making the choice to end this man's life.

"I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes ready to pull the trigger when Joker stopped me.

"No, open your eyes, I want you to see what you're about to do."

I opened them hesitantly, and said sorry again. This was going to scar me for life.

The man accepted defeat, and forgave me. Closing his eyes and slumping his shoulders waiting for the bullet to pierce his head.

I sighed and pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered my face and hands. His body flew back from the force of the blow and slumped to the floor. I cried out from the loud noise and screamed at the sight of the man's bloody body. What have I done? Oh god!

Joker smiled.

"Good job, Harls!"

He patted me on the back, giggling softly.

"Oh and by the way, there really wasn't a child, I just needed you to do this."

"W-what!"

"You wouldn't think I would really make you hurt a child, do you?"

"Y-yeah."

"Ha! I don't even think I could hurt a child. Well, not a young one anyway."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"You tricked me! Y-you bastard!"

"Hey, hey, hey. No name calling, Harls. That's mean."

"You just made me kill somebody!"

"Touchē."

I looked back to the dead body on the floor.

I am so doomed.


	35. What is freedom?

"Clean that up!"

Hammer obeyed and put the body in a black bag, dragging it out the door.

"I can't believe I did that..."

"Well believe it! Cuz ya did."

He grabbed my hand again and led me back to the bedroom. I was still in too much shock. I just killed a man. I'm a murderer. I killed a man!

I killed a man...

Ha!... I can't believe I was capable of that. Little ol me. I've never even used a gun before! Taking a life was so easy, why was it so easy?

"How do you feel, Harls?"

"Sad, mad...Confused."

"I was too, my first murder."

He was? But he makes it look so effortless, like it's nothing. Like a human was just an annoying fly he could swat away, off the ends of the earth.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why would you make me do that?"

"Because I wanted you to be completely free."

Freedom. What is complete freedom?

I knew I wasn't free. Society controls what I can and can't do. I am forced to look sophisticated and proper. But I longed to be the fun, bubbly woman inside, but I couldn't be. That would make me...weird. I didn't want to be shunned from society. I didn't want to be judged. I didn't want to be called dumb, or an unfit psychologist. I was smart, just childish. Too childish I even had to wear fake glasses, just to look smarter, and it barely even helped. It made me angry. But not angry enough to be evil, not angry enough to kill someone. But I...I did kill someone. They would put me in jail when they found out, wouldn't they? My life and career was over. Everything I worked for was gone, stripped away. But by whom? Me? Joker? The Law? Who was responsible? Either way my life was over.

"J-Joker?"

"Yes, Harls?"

"What is...Complete freedom?"

He smiled.

"To not give a damn about what society thinks. To break the law because you _can_. To be yourself, and be unafraid of the consequences, to not care if people judge you. Complete freedom, is setting yourself _free_. To show how society's rules can be broken so _easily_ causing chaos. How their rules are just a safe haven, a crutch to hold onto. Being sane is just being _afraid_."

Afraid? I was afraid. Is that why I wouldn't...Couldn't accept him...and myself?

My real self. A gymnastic master, A bubbly childish woman. All I want is to be fun. To be in control of my life. Where I go as I grow up. But all life's given me was a crazy clown.

"Harley, I won't be back for a week, I have business to take care of."

"A week?"

"Yes, you are to stay in this room, alone. Fed 3 times a day, 1 snack before bed. Don't try anything, understand?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good. I'm leaving tomorrow."

A whole week without anyone to talk to? Oh god...


	36. Thinking

That night I went to bed with a lot on my mind. I didn't now what to do now that I had killed someone. I've been literally scarred for life. And I've only been here a week...I think. It's hard to tell when you are in a small room all day. Maybe two weeks.

Joker was hugging me tight against his chest, his snoring drowning out the city banter outside. I sighed.

Was this really going to be my life from now on?

"Joker?"

Nothing.

I nudged him lightly.

"Joker?"

Still nothing.

I sighed again.

He was facing me, his green hair blocking his face. I carefully lifted my hand and swiped the green strands back. His hair was greasy, but that was fine. He still had his makeup on but it had faded away a lot after 2 days. I laid my fingers on his red painted scars. They were rough and deep, I traced them upwards towards his cheek bones.

What would posses a man to do this to himself?

His hand suddenly snatched mine. He opened his eyes wide, but relaxed when he saw it was just me. His grip loosed, I didn't pull away. I had no reason too. But I still felt guilty in some way.

"Sorry..."

He studied my face intently. His jade green eyes looking over my hair, face, then down to my small hand against his cheek.

"It's alright."

His thumb traced over my hand in the familiar circular motion.

Somehow in some way I didn't understand. I liked him. But at the same time I hated him. I liked it when he was this calm. It made him seem less menacing, less criminal. But something always goes wrong. I wish he could just understand, I wanted to go home, to be free, to not fear if I was going to die any minute. But right now I was just as calm as he was. And I liked it. I really did.

He raised his other hand up to cup my face. I leaned in, involuntarily. But I didn't pull back. His hand was warm. It felt nice. He pulled my body closer, still rubbing my hand and caressing my face. It was like I was in a dream. Everything was so calm and warm. No out of control anger, no hurting each other, just relaxing, just being sort of...happy.

And I guess I was happy. As happy as I could be in this bizarre situation anyway.

"I love you so much, Harls."

I didn't answer, he didn't expect me too. He was just saying what came to mind. And I was glad I didn't have to answer. Because at this point I don't even know what I love and hate.

But I didn't think I truly hated him.

I mean I need to look at this in a different way.

Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, kidnapped me. his doctor. Doctor Harleen Quinzell. We had had in depth conversations in Arkham. I wasn't very good at concealing my personal life. He had a breakdown after I had 'left'. And before then we had gotten along really well, almost like...friends. Until he talked about my dead father. That had struck a nerve, a bad one. He forcefully kissed me multiple times. We had sex twice and he had taken good care of me despite the violence. but he did scar me, and he did make me kill someone. But only because I wouldn't accept him. He loves me so much that he would do all this and probably more. It was sick, twisted, obsessive and just plain weird. But it was sweet in it's own sick twisted way. I had no man, except that date with Guy. My family doesn't even live in Gotham. And I have no kids. Even though I wanted at least 2. My life had just begun, and just as quickly had ended. My career is over, my life is over. I had no one to turn to, except him. I had no one except _him_.

But even I knew that was crazy talk. because I can get over this I'm strong, right? I can do this. I can do this.

I... can't do this.


	37. Bored

When it was morning, Joker wasn't there. He had left a note on his pillow for me.

"Harley. I have left early this morning, sorry I didn't wake you to say goodbye. I'll be back in a week. If I'm gone more then a week, don't worry. I'll be there as soon as I can. But there's something I want to say.

I know It's been a hectic situation for you, I know you're confused, and scared. And I'm sorry I'v caused those feelings. But I love you, and I want you to understand. I'm sorry for giving you those scars, I'm sorry for yelling and hitting you, I'm sorry for kidnapping you, I'm sorry, for everything.

It was nice laying with you last night, it made me feel good, wanted even. Maybe It's just my imagination, but I felt like you understood, I felt like you knew my reasons and understood why I did those things. I felt... like you... loved me. I'll see you soon my little Harlequin.

~Love, J."

I sighed and went to the bathroom to pee, after I was done I washed my face and took a shower. The shower felt really good. It washed all my worries away, for now at least.

I got out and dried off, changing into a new pair of clothes. I brushed my teeth, and put on the usual makeup and hairstyle. I washed my hands to get off the powdery feeling the makeup left behind after I had applied it. I didn't really know what to do. Joker wouldn't be back for at least a week. I should eat breakfast before I plan out my day.

I called for Mr. Hammer. I smiled, he smiled. But strangely he didn't talk.

"Hammer?"

Nothing, he just looked at me with a half smile and left to get me my food.

Weird.

He came back and left with nothing but a grunt and the creak of the door closing.

What did I do?

I ate my food in eery silence. This week was going to be a very long one. If this had happened a couple of days ago, I'd be overjoyed, but now I really don't know what to think. I should be happy he's gone, but I'm not.

I'm soo bored.

I called Mr. Hammer again to get my plate. Although I felt bad he had to wait on me like this.

He left, still not speaking to me.

"Darn it! What did I do?!

I sighed again. I looked around the room and saw nothing to amuse myself with so I grabbed a chair and sat down beside the window, watching the busy Gotham City below, not even knowing I was even up here. The window was locked and bolted shut, the glass was thick, and tented. I wouldn't even be able to break it. and the blinds were halfway down and closed. I couldn't get them to budge. So I was basically invisible.

This really is going to be a very very long week.


	38. Joker's Back

The week had passed, and I was going insane. I haven't talked to anybody and have been trapped in this room 24/7. I couldn't take it. I needed to talk to someone. This isn't fair!

Where is he?! He should be here by now. I kept flinching at every sound from outside, every creek this building made. Even my own movements. I was really nervous and tense. I was listening for any car doors opening from outside, waiting for him. Waiting for someone to talk to.

I started whining like a child.

Then I started to sing. I liked to sing.

"La, la, la, la...Hm...La, la, la...Hm...

little ducks that I once knew

Fat ones, skinny ones, fair ones too

But the one little duck

With the feather on his back

He led the others with a

Quack, quack, quack

Quack, quack, quack

He led the others with a

Quack, quack, quack

4 little piglets I once knew

Fat ones, skinny ones, fair ones too

But one little piglet was so sweet

She led the others with a

Squeek, squeek, squeek

Squeek, squeek, squeek

She led the others with a

Squeek, squeek, squeek

3 little parrots, I once knew

Fat ones, skinny ones, fair ones too

But one little parrot, he could talk

He led the others with a

Squawk, squawk, squawk

Squawk, squawk, squawk

He led the others with a

Squawk, squawk, squawk

2 Little kittens I once knew

Fat ones, skinny ones, fair ones too

But one little kitten with eyes so blue

She led the others with a

Mew, mew, mew

Mew, mew, mew

She led the others with a

Mew, mew, mew

One little kid that I once knew

Had so many pets, he had a zoo

All day long he'd laugh and play

As he'd listen, he could hear them say:

Quack, quack, quack

Squeek, squeek, squeek

Squawk, squawk, squawk

And a mew, mew, mew

As he'd listen, he could hear them say..."

I laughed at the silly nursery rhyme. I sang another.

"I have something in my pocket  
That belongs upon my face  
I keep it very close at hand  
In a most convenient place

I think you wouldn't guess it  
If you guessed a long long while  
So I'll take it out and put it on  
It's a great big happy smile."

I smiled even wider and laughed like a hyena.

I started to sing another when I heard a car door shut.

Oh sweet jesus! He's finally back, I can finally talk to someone.

I flailed around under the covers trying to get loose but fell to the floor.

"Ow..."

The door opened, I turned my head around and smiled a small smile.

"Harley?"

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Fell."

"Oh."

I got up and brushed myself off.

"Have fun while I was away, Harls?"

"What do you think?"

He smiled slightly.

"Um..."

"I was locked up in this small room with no one to talk to 24/7 for a whole week."

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Yes, a definite no."

He laughed lightly.

"You look incredibly bored."

"You have no idea."

"I brought you something."

"Really?... What?"

"It's a gift, close your eyes and turn around."

"Turn around?"

"Go ahead, you'll see."

I did as he said and turned around, closing my eyes.

I felt something cold around my neck, followed by his warm hands. He turned me back around to face him.

"Open your eyes."

I did and gasped. I was in front of the mirror. The gift was a beautiful necklace.

It was red and black harlequin style. The chain was silver, four small diamonds hung down the middle. Half were red, half were black. It was stunning.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"How 'bout a thank you?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I studied the necklace intently.

I didn't even ask for it. I've never gotten a gift before, especially not like this.

Joker kissed me on the cheek and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower, be out in a bit."

"...Ok."

That was...nice.


	39. Losing my sanity

He emerged from the bathroom, green hair soaking wet.

"Nice hair."

"Thank ya, thank ya very much."

He swerved his hips making a goofy elvis impression. I laughed.

"Elvis? Nice..."

"I know."

I laughed again.

I couldn't feel much tension between us anymore. At least not from what I can feel. I didn't know about him. We were sort of acting normal.

"So...Where did you go the whole week?"

"I was still in Gotham, but I was taking care of some business with the Falcone. They found out I-well you killed one of their men. I took care of it though, no worries. They aren't coming after you."

"Good to know."

"So...What did you do while I was gone?"

"Uh, looked out the window for a while everyday, sleep, get ready in the morning, eat, uh...Sing...-"

"You sing?"

"Well I like too. I'm not sure if I'm any good or not."

"Sing for me."

I blushed.

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be, if I tried to sing I'd sound like a dying cow."

I laughed at his little joke.

"Funny. But what if I sound even worse then a dying cow?"

"I won't judge you."

"um...ok, only this once though."

"Oh! Goody! I get a little musical..."

I giggled and thought about what song I should sing.

"I don't know what to sing."

"How about this one, Harls."

He whispered it in my ear and I recognized the song immediately.

I started to sing.

"Just one kiss on my lips

Was all it took to seal the future

Just one look from your eyes

Was like a certain kind of torture

Just one touch from your hands

Was all it took to make me falter

Forbidden love

Are we supposed to be together?

Forbidden love

Forbidden love

Forbidden love

We seal the destiny forever

Forbidden love

Forbidden love

Just one smile on your face

Was all it took to change my fortune

Just one word from your mouth

Was all I needed to be certain

Once upon a time

There was a boy

There was a girl

Hearts that intertwine

They lived in a different kind of world"

"That's how I felt about you, but so much more."

A tear had come to my eye as he said that, I knew I shouldn't feel this way, even after all he did, I still couldn't hate him.

"Joker..."

"You don't have to say anything, Harls."

I nodded.

"Oh and Harley?"

"Yeah?"

"You are a beautiful singer."

I had to run away before I gave in. I already felt like I was losing my sanity.


	40. I want to be free!

That night he fell asleep cuddling me in his arms. I snuck out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I didn't know how to get out of this. Did I want to get out of this? Did I want to leave the only man that ever loved me?

I looked back out the door to Joker's sleeping form in the bed.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

I slid down into the floor and cried.

I coughed and sobbed, wailed and rocked back and forth. But I wasn't doing a quiet job of it. Joker had gotten up and came in to ask what was wrong.

"Harley? Why are you crying?"

"I'm so confused!"

"About what?"

"You! Me! Us! Everything!"

"This is what I'm talking about, you need to be free. let go of what you think society is going to do. Think about what you want to do."

"I'm still confused!"

"Think of it this way, Punkin'"

I lifted my head up to listen.

"You have gone through life doing what your parents wanted you to do. You have gone through life never thinking of yourself, but of how _society_ is going to judge you. The only thing you have worked for that you actually wanted is your degree, gymnastics and karate. Even your parents didn't want you doing karate but you did anyway. I bet that felt good doing something you wanted to do and not something you were forced to do and disliked. Everything else was for someone else. You never once thought 'Oh what the hell! they can get over it, It's my life!' No you always think 'Oh no what if they think I'm dumb, or childish, or a freak!' you can't think like that. It's _your_ life, you only live once, do what you _want_ to do **_not_** what you think you _need_ to do for _society's_ sake."

He was right.

"You need to follow your heart, not your brain. Not The Batman, not the police, not the other doctors not your parents, but _you_."

I nodded my head weakly in agreement.

"If you want to stay with me and they don't like that or if they think it's wrong, then that's their problem not yours. If you are happy then that's all that matters."

"Really?"

"Really."

He's right. I'm tired of being told what to do, I'm tired of being controlled like I'm nothing but a child. I'm tired of laws and those stupid police, I'm tired of The Batman! I'm sick and tired of all of it! I want to be free! Live my life the way I want to! I want to be with someone who loves me, have kids, a nice house, and a stable job. I want to have a good life. I want to be...to be...Happy. I don't want to be stressed out or paranoid. I want to be in control of myself, to have power over myself. To be the real me. I want my life the way I want it and there's nothing anyone can do about it!

"Harley, you there?"

"Huh? Yeah, I was just...thinking."

"About?"

"Life."

"And?"

"You and me, the law, Batman. Everything."

"Please don't mention _his_ name."

"Sorry..."

Batman. I hate him as much as Joker does. He's a self righteous brute who beats up people and gets away with it. Sure they may be villains but the police can handle them. Not to mention no one knows who he is!

"I hate him too."

"Huh?"

"B-Man. I hate him too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. He's a self righteous brute who beats up criminals and gets away with it. Sure their criminals but the police can handle them without the Bat. Not to mention no one even knows who he is..."

"I know he drives me batty."

I giggled at Joker's joke.

"Me too."

"Harley?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was just thinking you might be sad. This can't be easy for you. Nothings that easy to begin with."

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"I think you need another gift."

"Huh?"

"I'll be back by morning. You stay here and go back to bed."

"But-"

"Nope. Go back to bed."

I walked towards the bed, confused.

"Goodnight Harley."

"Goodnight."

I went to sleep more peacefully then I thought I would.


	41. The 'Babies'

I woke up to something licking my face.

I opened my eyes and gasped. Hyenas!

I sat up and started to pet them, baby hyenas!

Where did they come from!?

"You like them?"

I turned to see Joker sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you kidding! I love them! How-why!?-W"

"I knew they were your favorite animal and I thought this would...you know, cheer you up."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!"

Joker smiled as I laughed.

"What are their names?"

"How 'bout you name them."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How about...um...Bud and Lou?"

"After the comedians?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that."

"I do! Very clever, Harls."

I laughed again as Bud licked my face and hands. They were so cute! So small and soft. I can't believe I have real hyenas! I HAVE REAL HYENAS!

I was so excited I couldn't even explain it.

"Aw! Look at them their just adorable."

"I'll get them collars in about an hour."

"Great! What colors?"

"What do you want them to be?"

"Um...Red and black, red for Bud and black for Lou."

"Perfect."

I smiled wider.

"Thank you so much, this just made my day, scratch that, this just made my life."

I kissed each pup on the head and giggled softly. They were playing together rolling around on the bed, laughing and barking.

Bud and Lou, my beautiful 'babies'.


	42. Sounds like a hoot!

He was back with the collars sooner then I thought. The tags were engraved with each of their names.

"How old are they?"

"About a month."

"Where'd you get them?"

"A mother hyena gave birth to them at the zoo, I heard about them a week ago, and waited till they could be separated from their mom to give them to you."

"You stole them?"

"..."

He looked at me and raised his brow as if to say 'really?...really Harls? your going to actually ask me that?'

"Right...Right."

He smiled.

"Joker, you know they're looking for me right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know if I stay with you, they will find me and take me back right?"

"Not if I have a say so in it."

"To them, you don't."

"I have rights."

"You're a criminal, I don't think they care about your rights."

"..."

"They will take me back, and If they think I'm crazy they will either put me in Arkham, Black Gate or Gotham Jail."

"If they put you in Arkham, You'll be with me."

"And if they don't?"

"I'll break you out."

"Joker, you can't have the answer to everything."

"I do when it comes to you."

"This...This isn't going to last Joker, I can feel it. Bad guys usually don't get the girls even if the girls want the bad guy. That's how it works."

"Not this time, Harley."

I sighed in frustration. I wanted to stay, I've totally lost it, he's broken me and I can't pick up the pieces, now the only thing I can do is stay. If I go, I lose the man that loves me, a chance to live my life my way, and I'll lose Bud and Lou. I can't lose them! I need to stay, I've already accepted defeat, I knew I wasn't going to win the fight all along, I think I was just stalling, prolonging the inevitable. I'm not good with stressful situations. I just needed to look at this positively and now that I have, I have to stay, things have gone way to far for me to just quit. this isn't a game, It's my life and he's right, you only live it once, I have to make the best of it without worrying about how society is going to judge me. I can't just leave anymore, If I did I'd probably come back. I can't believe I fell in love with this man after everything he's done to me and Gotham. It's crazy, _I'm_ crazy. But If I live my life the way I want I'll be free. Even if that means being with a criminal or even being one myself.

I snapped out of it.

"I won't let them have you. I'll keep you with me at all times."

"And when you're fighting the Bat?"

"You'll be there with me."

"He'll grab me and take me away."

"Not if you fight back."

"I can't fight him!"

"Harley you are a master at gymnastics and a black belt in karate."

"That doesn't mean I'm stronger then him!"

"I'll train you."

"Train me?"

"Yep."

I smiled that actually sounded like a pretty fun idea.

"I also have a little...uh, secret to tell you."

"A secret?"

"You know your uh, 'friend' Dr. Leland?"

"Yeah?"

"She's stealing your work and calling it hers."

"W-What?"

"She's stealing _your_ work and calling it _hers_."

"No! T-That can't be true! She wouldn't do that to me!"

"I thought you might say that, so I stole some documents."

"You what!?"

"Here."

He went over to his desk and handed me an envelope.

I carefully opened it and gasped when I read the title.

"How _I_ cured the Joker, By: Doctor Joan Leland."

"See."

"No...No! T-That _bitch_!"

Joker raised an eyebrow.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe she would do this to me!"

"Well she did."

"I can see that now! Everything I've worked for is gone, she took it! my life is over!"

"_Harleen Quinzel's_ life is over. But you can start a _new_ one as Harley Quinn. My Harlequin. You can take revenge on Gotham, on _Joan_. _They_ are the ones that took your life away, all that hard work zip! _Gone._ Down the drain, and it's _her_ fault."

"You're right! It's all her fault! I'll kill her for this! I'll make her life a living hell! I'll take away all her hard work, then she'll know how it feels!"

Joker smiled.

"Sounds like a hoot!"


	43. I'm staying

I was pacing back and forth, I had already killed one person, why not another? My work was stolen by a so called 'friend'. I worked so hard but it was all for nothing all those years in college for nothing! I'm going to jail anyway. I've been scarred for life, literally, I've been kidnapped, beaten, cut up, screwed over and for what? They expect me to just sit here and do nothing!? Is that what she expects, how did she think she was going to pull this off without me knowing?! No one is even looking for me! Damn it! What am I a piece of trash she thinks she can just forget about? Like I never existed?!

"Harl?"

"M-Hm?"

"You listening to me?"

"Huh? Uh..yeah I'm listening."

"What I say?"

"...Ok, ok. I wasn't listening."

"What's goin' on inside of that pretty head of yours?"

"Well I know one thing for sure."

"And what's that?"

"I'm staying."

He smiled.

"You are!?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm getting revenge on Joan, She played me. Made me think she was my friend. She used me and manipulated me, just so she could have my hard work."

"And I'm going to help you."

"You are?"

"Of course I am."

I smiled.

"...Thanks. I should have listened to you before. I mean I never truly thought you were crazy. When they scanned your brain everything was normal, you didn't have any illness, nothing, you were just completely normal, we couldn't figure out how you were crazy yet your brain didn't show any signs. Now I know. It's because you never were crazy, you just saw the world for what it truly was, and I'm sorry for being so heartless, and difficult."

"It's ok, Harl."

I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"And I forgive you for the things you did. I should've just listened. The only thing that's wrong with you is you just have a very bad temper, and you're violent. That's all. You're not crazy, that means I'm not crazy for believing you. That also means, we can...sort of...be together."

"Really!"

"Really."

He smiled and laughed. He swooped me up in his arms for a hug and spun me around.

"J-Joker, put me down. Don't drop me!"

"I'm not going to drop you."

He put me down laughing harder.

"I have trust issues. And Joan's already made it a hell-of-a lot worse. I don't need to worry about being dropped."

"You're really weird, you know that, Harl?"

"...Coming from you, I'm not really phased by that."

"Coming from me? I thought I was normal."

"Not completely normal."

"Strangely, I'm ok with that."

"And strangely, I'm ok with this."

I kissed him again. He pushed forward and ran his fingers through my blonde hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the green curls falling in his face.

"I love you, Harls."

I smiled, fully confident in my answer.

"I love you too, Joker."

"Call me Mr. J. Punkin'."

"Ok, Mr. J."

"Don't hide your accent anymore. I like it."

"Really, I thought people thought it was annoying and stupid."

"Not me."

"Well, Okay Mistah' Jay."

He laughed.

"See, It's cute."

I blushed.

"Thank you."

I liked my accent to. It felt better not hiding myself. I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I was finally free. Now I just needed to get revenge.


	44. Ready or not, here I come

"Joker I need ya tah take me tah Arkham."

"But-"

"I'm not leaving you. I'm getting revenge on Joan. You said you'd help me right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I need ya tah take me tah Joan."

"Hold on. Lets get you your costume first."

"A costume?"

"Yeah I had it made before I took ya."

"What does it look like?"

"You stay here, I'll go get it."

He left to get my costume. This is actually sort of exciting. It's like a rush, knowing i'm going to do this, getting revenge, being with Joker, It's all just one big rush, I really liked it, it made me sort of giddy.

He was back with my costume a short moment later.

It was red and black. Sort a of a pajama-like material, except really smooth, kind of like silk. It was long sleeve and split into different parts in color. One side was black and the square after it was red, and the same color was diagonal from it, like a pattern. It had a small harlequin mask, a frilly collar and wrist frills. Boots of the corresponding color, a cute hat with a silent bell, and gloves. It came with a chain and two gun holsters. The top had some sort of corset over the shirt, and the boots were slightly upturned and the opposite color of the pants leg it connected too, just like the fingerless gloves. I really liked it. It matched his sort of rough, dirty appearance.

"Here put it on."

I took the costume from his hands and tried it on, it was a perfect fit. I put my hair in high pigtails as well.

So I really was going to do this, no going back. oh! This was exciting! But I needed to be serious about this. This is a serious matter. I have to plan this out carefully.

There was something missing. Something about my eyes.

"What's wrong, Punkin'?"

"Somethings missing."

"What?"

"I don't know, something about my eyes. Somethings missing to tie this look altogether."

"Uh...Contacts?"

"Thats it! You're a genius!"

That's what was missing, I wanted my eyes to stand out a brighter blue, like they were almost glowing. That's exactly what I was envisioning. But I didn't have any.

"Joker, I need bright blue contacts. But I don't have any."

"I'll get my guys to pick some up."

"You need to order them."

"Oh. Then I'll order them."

"You need a credit card, Joker."

"I can't pay in cash, or just kill the dude when he shows up?"

"Kill em' if ya like, but you can't pay in cash, to order them you need to put in your credit card number."

"I don't have one, I'm the Joker. I steal things, not pay for them."

"Use my credit card number."

"Really?"

"Well I don't need it anymore do I?'

"No."

"Then have your guys go to my apartment, grab my purse and bring it back here, my credit cards in there somewhere, we can use it to order a pair."

"Alright."

He walked out the door, leaving me sitting on the bed, thinking of a plan, he came back and said the guys were on their way. I smiled and thanked him.

I'm going to scare the shit out of Joan, destroy her work, and my work she stole, no one will steal my work again, and then, I'm going to kill her. She deserves it. She's probably been doing this to all the other doctors. I may be over reacting, but that was MY work!

His guys were back about an hour later. I didn't know we were that far from my house, I knew Gotham was big, but not this big.

"Here, Harls. Get your credit card, I'll pull the website up and you pick some contacts you like."

"Ok."

I rummaged through my purse and finally found my wallet and my credit card inside.

"Here Joker."

Joker took my credit card and pulled up some blue colored contacts online.

"Pick a pair you like."

We scrolled through and I found a really bright but realistic pair of blue contacts, they also glowed in the dark.

"Those."

He ordered the contacts, it said they should be here between one through two business days. Not a bad wait.

"I'll have Rocco pick them up when they get here, he's the normal lookin' one of the bunch."

I giggled at his statement.

"Ok. So now all we do is wait, and then i'll be ready for Joan."

The next morning the contacts had been delivered. And I got ready for the night, Joan was going to pay.

He handed me a green bag full of expensive, high quality, stage makeup.

"Joker what about my mouth? It's still healing."

"They should be healed my now It's been a two weeks and a half, maybe longer."

He took my bandages off, it stung as the fabric removed from my tender skin.

"Is it healed?"

"Yeah, It's healed good enough. It's not an open wound anymore. The stitches are already absorbed and gone. I'd say you're good to go."

I put on the makeup. White for my face and my usual eye makeup but more dramatic, I added a little more red eyeshadow in the corners of my eyes then usual to match the costume better. I outlined my lips and my scars giving me a dramatic smile, instead if it being messy and smudged like Joker's it was curved in a clean crisp line and ended in a nice neat point. It was actually cute, sort of adorable. I filled in my lips with black like my scars and went over it with a red lip gloss, I put on my mask and painted my nails, red on one hand black on the other. I was basically ready to go.

Ready or not, here I come.

_**(Author's note: I hope you like this chapter, and Harley's design. Check my images to see what she actually looks like, you will see her full body in costume. Everything about her is exactly like that except she has a small mask and her hair is her natural like blonde and in pigtails, plus her makeup is cleaner and crisp, not smudged and dirty. Thank you for reading! 3)**_


	45. Harley's Revenge

Joker drove me to Arkham in a van he stole, he brought his henchmen, Mr. Hammer, Rocco, Punch, Judy, Bubbles, and Dopy. Not many this time around because of the two he killed a couple of days ago, because of me and our fights. I sort of felt bad.

Arkham's tall buildings glowed an eerie light in the full moon, it was really creepy. Almost made me nervous. Joker sensed my uneasiness and grabbed my hand in his.

"Everything's going to go fine, go and tell Joan-y who's boss."

"Trust me, I am."

I smirked and snuck past the guard dogs and hid behind a bush. Guards were in the distance, by the front doors. Only two, easy.

Gymnastics, karate and the two training days are going to come in handy. I'll have to train more later.

I snuck past the cameras and grabbed the first guard's neck, it twisted with a hard snap and his body fell to the ground. The other guard took his gun and pointed at me threatening to pull the trigger. but I kicked the gun from his trembling hands, blocking his fists. I recognized him immediately, he was new, like I am...Or was. No break outs have happened sense I've been gone, he didn't even know what to do. Shame. I snapped the guards neck and opened Arkham's doors.

Joker was behind me now, hiding the bodies in the bushes, so we wouldn't get found out. the henchmen stayed behind just incase the Bat showed up.

"This way, Joker. She's probably in her office."

He nodded and followed my lead. We avoided all the cameras and the inmates, they didn't pay us no attention anyway, most were asleep.

"Here."

I looked inside her office window, she was typing on her laptop. Rage boiled inside me, she was probably all happy while typing up MY notes. I opened the door, Joker stayed outside to guard.

"Miss me, Joan?"

"H-Harleen? What have you done to yourself?"

"Ha! Like you care, Did ya even file a missing person's report? Joker escaped and kidnapped me. I've been gone for weeks, you bitch! but everything's fine now, because he told me your dirty little secret..."

"My secret? I...Don't know what you're talking about."

"What's that on your desk, Joan?"

"Um, uh, work, my work that's all..."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

She started to gather up 'her' work to put away when I stopped her, I ripped the papers out from her hands and studied them carefully.

"You mean MY work!?"

"What ever the doctors write down becomes my work!"

"Liar! This is despicable! You stole my work to pass it off as yours, I know that's illegal, I went ta college Joan."

"Uh-uh...W-What about you! I assume you're a criminal now!? Huh?"

"Yeah, Joker and I are partners in crime, we're a couple now. He understands me, and knows the truth about you, and the world. Now I do too. I resisted him in the beginning, cursing him, I even tried ta kill him once, but I failed. I almost died twice, I didn't understand him, I thought he was crazy, I was scared to death, locked in a small bedroom 24/7 with no one to talk to but him. But I finally gave in, I understand now, and I love him. I realized I needed to get revenge on you, and now I am."

"You're Joker's girlfriend!? That's insane, you're crazy! Do you even know what you're saying!? You were kidnapped by a crazy murderous clown, locked in a bedroom 24/7 for weeks, you were abused, manipulated! You have emotional trauma, you need therapy!"

"No, I'm not the crazy one, You are. Me and Joker are completely sane. The whole world is crazy, we just know the truth, and now we are free."

"This is unbelievable, you need help!"

"No I think you're the one that needs help!"

I flicked my sleeve, revealing my knife.

"W-What? Harleen don't!"

"It's not Harleen anymore. It's Harley Quinn."

"Please you don't have to do this!"

"You're right I don't _have_ to do this. I just _want_ too."

"N-No! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

I took the knife and slit her throat. blood splattered the walls and the floor.

"Oops-y daisy!"

I clicked my tongue.

"Look at the mess you made...It's going to take the police forever ta clean up, Ha! but that's not my problem now is it? It's yours. Have a nice nap in hell, Joan!"

I laughed manically, this was easy! I felt ten times better!

"Harley, heads up! Guards here, lets ambush him before they see us."

I ran over to Joker. He grabbed my hand and held me close as we hid behind the door in the dark corner.

"Dr. Joan, I have some paper work for y-"

The guard looked around and saw Joan's dead body on the floor.

"-Oh my god! Joan!"

Joker gave me the okay, I cartwheeled in front of the un-expecting guard and socked him in the nose, I heard a crack and he stumbled backwards against the wall crying out and cursing at me.

"You should pay more attention Lyle."

Joker stepped out from behind the steel door.

"People might get hurt."

"J-Joker!?-"

He looked over to me, shocked.

"H-Harley!? What-"

"Don't ask, long story, if ya tell the police we were here, I'll kill you got it?"

He nodded his head.

"Good boy. Now, Mistah Jay and I are leavin'. No alertin' the guards, no alertin' nurses, nothin', completely silent, got it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good."

I walked passed him holding Joker's hand and ran out the front doors.

That was a lot easier then I thought.


	46. Batman Again Just Great

Suddenly someone punched me and Joker in the face. I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, Joker caught me but ended up falling anyway.

"Joker y-Harleen? W-What...? What have you done to her Joker!"

"Nothing. Just showed her what freedom really is, that's all."

He smirked, taking my hand and helping me up.

"You turned her into some kind of mini you! That's disgusting, Harleen snap out of it, you need help!"

I looked back at Joker then at Batman and sighed heavily.

"Y-You're right. I...can't believe I did this..."

Joker went wide eyed, and took my arm, I yanked it back and walked up to Batman carefully.

"I don't know what I was thinking! I've been locked in a small room 24/7 for weeks, I've lost it, I can't believe I...You think you could really help me, Batman? My career is over...I've lost everything..."

"No...Don't think like that, I can help you, we all can help you, with the right medication and therapy everything will be back to normal."

I smiled slightly.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"B-But I'll never be trusted and I'll never have my job back."

"Everything will be fine, Harleen. Maybe this job just isn't for you."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Harley!"

Joker rushed forward and grabbed my arm again, Batman threw a Bat-o-rang, it hit Joker's arm and he cried out, yanking the piece of metal out and throwing it to the ground.

"H-Harley you can't be serious!?"

"Of course I'm serious! Look what you did to me!"

I walked over to Batman, standing beside of him.

"You made me into some kind of monster!"

I smirked and turned around, stabbing Batman in the gut.

"And I _like_ it!"

Batman gasped, yanking out the knife in his gut.

"Y-You tricked me!"

"No shit, _sherlock_!"

"Why you little-"

He grabbed me, throwing me to the ground.

Joker made no move to help, he seemed to be in shock.

"Hey Puddin' how 'bout a little help ova' here!"

He snapped out of it, smiling gleefully.

"Sure thing, Punkin'!"

He punched Batman across the jaw making an opening for an uppercut, Batman landed on the floor, sliding across the room.

"Ha! Who's the loser now, Batman!"

Joker didn't give Batman time to recover, he ran up to B-man and slammed his knee into his face.

"Oh! That looked like it hurt."

He hit 'em again, harder.

"Hm, never mind. That looked like it hurt a hell-of a lot worse! Ha!"

Batman reacted quickly slamming his armored forehead into Joker's.

"Hey! How 'bout being easy on him! m-kay?! That's cheatin'!"

I flipped and cartwheeled over to Batman, slamming my foot into his temple, temporarily dazing him.

"Get up, Puddin'!"

I helped Joker up, and brushed off his purple suit.

"Nice try, B-man! But ya ain't winnin' this time!"

He grunted, trying to recover and pull himself up, I didn't let him. He was wearing on my last nerve.

"You unlawful, self righteous, know it all, unfair, cheatin' brute!"

I kept punchin' him over and over again, left and right.

"Pick on someone else for once!"

He found an opening and pushed me backwards, I saved myself an embarrassing fall, and grabbed Joker.

"Let's get outta here!"

"Aw, but it was just gettin' good!"

"Let's go!"

We ran as fast as we could with Batman gaining on us.

"Stop someone stop him!"

He threw a Bat-o-rang missing us by an inch.

"Hey! You almost took my head off ya big bully!"

Joker glared back at Batman, and picked me up in his arms, bridle style.

"See ya sucker! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

We rounded the corner, taking the back way. We ran into the empty parking lot just as the alarms went off and the bars covered every window and door.

"Close call."

"Yeah, this way!"

He grabbed the car we came in, the unconscious bodies of his henchmen laid across the seats handcuffed.

he stuffed me in and climbed over the seat to the drivers side, trying to put my seatbelt over me.

"Don't worry about the seatbelt, Joker! I'm fine! Let's just go!"

"But what if I reck and you get hurt!?"

"Then I get hurt, It's better then what he's gunna do ta us if we don't get the hell outta' here!"

He stepped on the gas pedal, racing down the road, the Bat no where in sight.

"I think we lost 'em."

"Yeah, I think so too."

That was an even worse close call.

This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was missin' out on a lot of fun!


	47. Protecting Mom

"You really scared me earlier, Harl."

"Sorry."

"I almost pissed my pants."

I laughed.

"That would've been embarrassing."

"I'd rather pee myself in front of Bats then lose you."

I smiled.

"That's strangely romantic...sort of."

He chuckled then kissed me on the cheek.

"I try my best. But seriously don't ever do that again."

I nodded. "Ok."

"Hey, Harl?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Puddin' again."

I giggled. "Ok, Puddin'."

He smiled wider. "Again."

"Puddin'."

"Again."

I laughed harder. "Puddin'. Puddin'. Puddin'."

He kissed me. "I love it!"

"I can tell."

We reached the hideout. He carried me inside.

"After you milady."

"Why think you kind sir."

I bowed and jumped on the bed. He jumped with me.

"Say it one more time."

I sighed. But smiled anyway. "Puddin'. Puddin'. Puddin'."

He laughed. "I can't ever get tired of that."

I pushed him off the bed.

"Hey, Why would you do that for?!"

"Why wouldn't I!?"

"Good point." He sauntered closer to me.

"Then that means I can do this!"

He pushed me off the bed unto the floor.

We laughed. But we both suddenly heard growling. Bud and Lou ran to my side. Bud licking my face with Lou in front growling at Joker.

"What the-Aw Puddin'! They're protecting me!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Bud, Lou calm down. Daddy didn't hurt mommy. We were just playin' around."

They didn't stop. Now Bud was over at Lou's side growling with him.

"Didn't you hear me you stupid mutts!?"

"Joker!? Don't call them that!"

I sighed, getting up off the floor and sitting down, cross legged.

"Shush. There, there. Mommy's ok. Leave daddy alone. He didn't mean it."

I called them over to me, petting them gently. They calmed down a couple of minutes later. Thankfully no one was hurt.

"Good boys." I carried them to their bed. They fell asleep instantly after I fed them.

"You shouldn't have called them that, Joker."

"Now you're calling me Joker again!? Harls, they could've attacked me!"

"I'm pretty sure you could handle 2, month and a half year old Hyenas!"

He grunted. "You're right. Sorry..."

He walked forward towards me, caressing my makeup covered face.

"I love you, Harl. I'm sorry for being mean to the hyenas."

"It's ok. I love you too."

I kissed him then went to the bathroom to take a nice long shower.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"I'll be waiting."

I nodded shutting, and locking the door behind me.

I took a long hot shower, shampooing and conditioning my hair. I washed and exfoliated my face. After I was done I dried off and wrapped my long hair into a towel to dry naturally. Moisturizing my whole body afterwards. I flossed and brushed my teeth then rinsed my mouth with mouth wash and water. I took the towel off and brush through my blonde hair thoroughly not a single tangle left behind. I put on my red nightie and some mint chapstick then went out the door for bed.

"K, I'm done."

"You look beautiful, Punkin'."

"Thank you, Puddin'."

He nodded. "I'm going to go take a shower too."

I grabbed his hand. "Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"Leave...leave the makeup off. I want to see your face."

"But-"

"Please, Puddin'...For me?"

He nodded, sighing in defeat. "Fine. For you..."

He closed the bathroom door behind him. Leaving me waiting on the bed.


End file.
